Kampf gegen die Finsternis
by Nova11
Summary: --FERTIG-- Seltsame Dinge sind geschehen und ein übermächtiger Gegner ist zu bekämpfen. Aber welche Rolle spielt dabei die geheimnisvolle Solstice?
1. 1 Begegnung auf der Ebene

Kampf gegen die Finsternis

  
  


Es war unerträglich heiß auf der Ebene. Sie liefen jetzt schon so lange über diesen schwarzen Boden, und alles was sie bisher gesehen hatten, waren die riesigen, geierähnlichen Reptilien, die hoch über ihnen am Himmel kreisten. Sie kamen sich vor, als wären sie auf einem fremden Planeten - das hier war nicht mehr die Erde, die sie kannten und liebten. Ein bedrückendes Schweigen lag über der kleinen Gruppe. Jeder von ihnen hing seinen eigenen, düsteren Gedanken nach.

Son Goku lief voraus. Sein Blick war aufmerksam auf die Umgebung gerichtet, doch die Konzentration fiel ihm von Minute zu Minute schwerer. So ging es nicht nur ihm allein. Es mußte an der Umgebung liegen, die ihnen dieses Unbehagen einflößte. Man konnte jeglichen Mut verlieren, wenn man betrachtete, in was sich die Erde langsam aber stetig verwandelte. Son Gohan fiel es am schwersten, sich zusammenzureißen. `Ich hätte ihn nicht mitgenommen, wenn ich gewußt hätte, was uns hier erwartet.´, dachte Goku, ´Diese schwarze Ebene macht uns noch alle wahnsinnig.` Kuririn lief zusammen mit Gohan direkt hinter dessen Vater. Immer wieder warf er einen Blick auf den Jungen. Er sah in seinen Augen eine Erschöpfung, die er auch in sich selbst spürte und die in keinster Weise körperlichen Ursprungs war. Es war diese Ebene - sie machte sie alle fertig. Vorsichtig blickte sich Kuririn um und sah zu Piccolo, der hinter ihnen lief und den Abschluß der kleinen Gruppe bildete. Scheinbar unbeeindruckt von dem Ganzen, was um ihn herum geschah, lief er vor sich hin . ´Merkt er es nicht?´,überlegte Kuririn. Der große Grüne sah ihn nicht einmal an. Plötzlich stolperte Gohan. Fast wäre Piccolo über ihn gefallen und in diesem Moment sah Kuririn das Entsetzen in den Augen des Namekianers. ´Er also auch!´

Sie mußten jetzt schon seit Stunden unterwegs sein. Mittlerweile achtete keiner mehr auf die Umgebung. Jeder kämpfte mit sich selbst. Sie trieben sich in Gedanken vor jedem einzelnen Schritt neu an und ihre Gedanken drehten sich nur noch um eines - wer sollte die Welt vor der drohenden Gefahr retten, wenn nicht sie?

Irgendwann mußte es ja geschehen - hinter einem tiefschwarzen Felsen kam eine Kreatur hervorgesprungen, wie sie noch keiner auf der Erde gesehen hatte. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie die Freunde schon lange beobachtet und profitierte nun von dem Zustand der Gruppe. Das Wesen schaffte es Son Goku anzuspringen und ihm seine Krallen über den Oberkörper zu ziehen, bevor er es auch nur bemerkte. Die Freunde sprangen auseinander. Son Gohan schrie auf und wollte eine Energiekugel nach dem Monstrum werfen. Verdutzt blickte er auf seine Hand, in der sich einfach keine Energie sammeln wollte. Auch Son Goku hatte sich wieder aufgerappelt, wich dem nächsten Angriff der Kreatur aus und setzte zu einem Kame-Hame-Ha an. Doch auch das funktionierte nicht. „Was ist hier los?", schrie er. „Geh zur Seite!", rief Piccolo. Er setzte seine Höllenspirale ein 

und ... ein kleiner Anflug von Energie bildete sich in der Luft und verpuffte sofort. „Sieht so aus als müßten wir diesen Kampf auf die herkömmliche Art beenden",meinte Goku, „wie langweilig!" Er versetzte dem Wesen, daß schon wieder einen Angriff auf ihn startete einen Fausthieb, der es gegen den nächsten Felsen beförderte. Weder der Felsen, noch das Wesen wurden ernsthaft beschädigt. Erschrocken keuchte Gohan: "Das ... das gibt es doch nicht! Das kann doch nicht sein! Mein Papa ist viel stärker als dieses komische Ding." Auch die anderen waren schockiert. Wie konnte dieses lächerliche Monster dermaßen stark sein? Oder vielmehr - woher kam diese Schwäche Son Gokus?

Nun versuchten die anderen ihr Glück. Fußtritte und Hiebe regneten aus vier verschiedenen Richtungen auf die Kreatur herab. Etwas verunsichert sprang sie zurück. Doch als Piccolo ihr als erstes nachsetzte und einen erneuten Treffer landen wollte, brüllte das Monstrum, schnappte nach Piccolo, erwischte ihn an seinem Umhang und schüttelte ihn durch die Luft. Der Umhang riß und der Namekianer landete ziemlich unsanft am nächsten Felsen. Er rappelte sich wieder auf, schüttelte den Kopf und sah gerade noch, wie ein riesiger Schatten sich mit gewaltiger Geschwindigkeit in Richtung seiner Kehle bewegte. In ein paar Meter Entfernung nahm er aus den Augenwinkeln den Rest der kleinen Gruppe wahr. Sie waren zu weit weg und seit sie diese verdammte Ebene betreten hatten, waren sie alle offenbar entsetzlich langsam geworden. ´Entschuldige Son Gohan´, dachte Piccolo, ´ich kann dich jetzt nicht mehr beschützen und die anderen werden es wohl auch nicht schaffen.´

  
  


Keiner sah, woher der Blitz kam, der die Kreatur in die Flanke traf und sie zu Boden schleuderte. Das Wesen war scheinbar genauso überrascht darüber, wie die Freunde. Das war eindeutig ein Energieblitz gewesen - woher konnte der ausgerechnet hier gekommen sein? 

Die Kreatur hatte sich wieder aufgerappelt, sich geschüttelt und stürzte sich jetzt mit einem wütenden Brüllen auf Kuririn. Der nahm eine stabile Kampfposition ein und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten - er war bereit. Als sein schrecklicher Gegner nah genug dran war, holte er aus und schlug zu. Er landete durch seinen eigenen Schwung auf dem Boden, da das Wesen auf einmal nicht mehr vor ihm war, sondern etwa fünf Meter entfernt auf dem Boden lag. Son Goku und Piccolo, der seinen zerfetzten Umhang und den Turban abgenommen hatte, hatten diesmal offenbar gesehen, von woher der erneute Energieblitz gekommen war. Beide schauten angestrengt in Richtung eines ungefähr fünfzehn Meter hohen Felsens, auf dem eine schmale Gestalt stand. Gohan und Kuririn folgten ihren Blicken. Die Gestalt sprang von dem Felsen. Sie fiel kerzengerade nach unten, schlug kurz vor dem Aufschlag einen Salto in der Luft und blieb einen halben Meter über dem Erdboden hängen. Vier Augenpaare waren auf die Gestalt gerichtet und in vier Gesichter stand der gleiche Gedanke geschrieben: ´Wieso kann sie fliegen und wir nicht?´ Die Gestalt hatte sich als Mädchen entpuppt. Ihr langes, in der Sonne rotgolden schimmerndes Haar fiel ihr lose über die Schultern bis zur Hüfte hinab. Sie beachtete die vier Figuren gar nicht, die sie ungläubig musterten. Das Mädchen wandte sich dem Ungetüm zu. „Schäm dich", schimpfte sie mit dem Monster, „hat dir noch keiner gesagt daß man andere Leute nicht umbringt? Außerdem ist es hier viel zu ungemütlich für einen Kampf." Die Kreatur scherte sich herzlich wenig um die Empörung des Mädchens. Sie hielt sie wahrscheinlich nur für eine kleine Vorspeise, die ihr grad von selbst in die Klauen lief. Als das riesige Monstrum angriff, sprang es direkt in die ausgestreckte Faust des Mädchens. Auf dem Rücken liegend blickte es die Kleine ungläubig an, die noch immer ruhig an der selben Stelle stand. „Schluß mit den Spielchen.", sprach sie und hob beide Arme nach oben, über ihren Kopf. In ihren Händen begann sich wogende Energie zu sammeln. Als sie die Arme nach vorne riß, hatte sich das Monstrum gerade wieder zu einem neuen Angriff aufgerappelt. Der weiße Energiestrahl traf aus nächster Nähe mitten in das weit aufgerissene Maul der Bestie. Man konnte sehen, wie die gewaltigen Energien sich in seinen Körper entluden. Es wurde zerrissen noch bevor es den Boden berührte.

  
  


Das Mädchen sah einen Augenblick auf die Überreste der Kreatur herab, drehte sich dann um und ging wortlos davon. „Hey, warte!", rief Son Goku hinter ihr her. Sie blieb stehen und sah die kleine Gruppe an. Goku blieben die Worte im Hals stecken. Er betrachtete sie genauer. Sie war noch sehr jung, vielleicht Anfang zwanzig, auf keinen Fall älter, und sie wirkte so zierlich, daß es fast unglaublich erschien, daß sie gerade gegen eine riesige Bestie gekämpft hatte und dazu noch gewonnen hatte - was keinem der Freunde gelungen war. Ihre Augen waren von einem tiefen Blau und in ihnen loderte ein Feuer, was in dieser Intensität bei keinem Menschen zu finden war. „Ja?", fragte sie. Verwirrt stand Son Goku einfach nur da. So etwas hatte er noch nie erlebt. Piccolo ergriff das Wort: „Wer bist du und was machst du hier?" Abschätzend musterte sie den Namekianer. „Geht dich gar nichts an!", knurrte sie. Der abfällige Tonfall paßte irgendwie nicht zu der schmalen Gestalt. Gohan kam auf sie zu: „Ganz egal wer du bist, danke. Du hast uns allen das Leben gerettet. Und seit du da bist, fühle ich mich auch schon wieder viel besser."

Als Son Gohan das sagte, fiel es auch den anderen auf: Seit dieses Mädchen in der Nähe war, war diese unendliche Schwärze, die ihre Herzen umfangen hatte, von ihnen gewichen.

Sie lächelte Gohan an: „Gern geschehen. Ich war grad auf dem Weg von dieser fürchterlichen Ebene herunter und hab gespürt, daß hier irgendwas vor sich geht." Kuririn mischte sich ein: „Und warum hast du noch diese Kräfte? Du kannst fliegen, hast diesen tollen Energieblitz. Bei uns allen geht das schon seit Stunden nicht mehr." „Ich nehme an, seit ihr auf der Ebene seid.", nahm sie an. „Genau!" „Weißt du woher diese Ebene eigentlich kommt?", fragte Goku. „Ja, leider," antwortete sie, „ein großer Dämon, einer der großen fünf, will auf die Erde. Vor vielen tausend Jahren wurden sie in die Dimensionen der Finsternis verbannt. Heute in drei Tagen sind sich die Dimensionen so nah, das einer von ihnen versuchen wird durchzubrechen. Wenn ihm das gelingt, ist die Erde verloren." Für einige Minuten herrschte Schweigen. Das Mädchen drehte sich wieder um und wollte gehen. „Warte!", wieder war es Son Gohan, der sie aufhielt. „Wie können wir ihn denn dann besiegen?" Die Kleine musterte die vier Freunde gründlich. Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf: „Von euch keiner. Es gibt von fast jedem Dämoneneintritt in unsere Welt eine Prophezeiung, auch von diesem. Ein Auserwählter wird ihn besiegen. Dieser Auserwählte ist wahrscheinlich schon auf dem Weg oder vielleicht sogar schon da. Wer immer es auch ist, ein Auserwählter hat das Pech, egal was er auch will, immer zum entsprechenden Zeitpunkt am Ort des Durchtritt´s zu sein. Dann muß er nur noch siegen." Den letzten Satz hatte sie sehr leise gesprochen. „Dann müssen wir da auch hin!", beschloß Son Goku. „Vielleicht können wir ihm ja helfen. Dein Auserwählter hat viel bessere Chancen mit Rückendeckung. Weißt du den Weg?" Sie schaute Goku aus großen Augen an: „Du willst da wirklich hin?" „Wir alle wollen das.", warf Kuririn ein. „Noch ein paar Stunden geradeaus ist die Ebene zu Ende und ein dichter Wald beginnt.",erklärte sie. „ Den müßt ihr durchqueren. Dann stoßt ihr auf einen Fluß. Ihr müßt flußaufwärts bis zum Gebirge laufen. Auf dem höchsten Gipfel ist der Ort, an dem in drei Tagen der Dämon erscheinen wird. Aber ihr findet den Weg nie." „Dann komm doch mit und zeig es uns!", forderte sie Gohan auf. „Pah", machte sie. „Ich bin doch nicht lebensmüde. Ich bin unterwegs um diese Ebene zu verlassen, und zwar bevor sie die ganze Welt in Besitz genommen hat. Schon jetzt ist nur noch wenig von der uns bekannten Welt übrig. Der Dämon ist schon sehr mächtig. Je näher ihr an seinen Erscheinungsort kommt, desto größeren Einfluß hat er auf diese Welt. Wenn ihr euer Leben riskieren wollt - viel Spaß dabei!" „Und wo willst du hin, wenn es mit der Welt zu Ende geht?", fragte Piccolo gereizt. „Geht dich gar nichts an, Grünling!", fauchte sie ihn an. „Du könntest uns wenigstens sagen, wie wir unsere Kräfte wiederbekommen!" „Schafft ihr nicht. Ihr solltet lieber wieder nach Hause gehen. Ich nehme euch auch mit von der Ebene." Piccolo sah jetzt wirklich wütend aus: „Was bildest du dir eigentlich ein? Willst du unbedingt die Erde untergehen sehen? So dumm kannst du doch gar nicht sein, Oder bist du nur so ein großer Feigling?" „Das brauch ich mir nicht mehr anzuhören.", sagte sie locker, drehte sich um und hob vom Boden ab. Innerhalb von Sekunden stand sie wieder oben auf dem Felsen und verschwand aus der Sichtweite der vier. „Toll gemacht, Piccolo!", fuhr Kuririn ihn an, „Vielleicht hätte sie uns doch noch etwas mehr verraten, wenn du sie nicht so angefahren hättest." „Die doch nicht," knurrte der Namekianer, „sie läßt uns in den Tod laufen und wird heute Abend sicher gut schlafen." „Hört auf zu streiten," mischte sich Goku nun ein, „wir werden alle Kraft brauchen, wenn wir gegen diesen Dämon antreten wollen. Wir sollten uns lieber auf den Weg machen. Drei Tage sind nicht lang, der Weg scheint ziemlich weit zu sein und wir sollten es heute wenigstens noch bis zum Wald schaffen.


	2. 2 Im Wald

Sie schafften es bis zum Wald. Es dauerte drei oder vier Stunden, doch nach der Begegnung mit dem Mädchen hatten sie alle neue Kraft geschöpft. Auch dieses entsetzliche Gefühl der Leere und der Einsamkeit, das alle vorher nahe an den Rand des Wahnsinns getrieben hatte, schien nicht mehr zurückzukehren. Trotzdem waren sie erstaunt, als sie den vor sich liegenden Wald sahen. Sie hatten damit gerechnet, daß der Wald wie die Ebene wäre - düster und bedrohlich, doch er schien nicht einmal besonders dicht zu sein und wirkte wie jeder andere Wald auch. „Sicher das wir hier richtig sind", fragte Son Goku in die Runde und kratzte sich am Kopf. Die anderen waren genauso ratlos. „Wir haben wohl keine andere Wahl als einfach weiterzugehen.", meinte Kuririn, „Sie sagte Wald und hier ist einer. Was können wir sonst schon tun?" Die anderen stimmten zu. 

  
  


Sie liefen immer weiter geradeaus, in der Hoffnung, irgendwann einen Fluß zu finden. Die neue Umgebung tat ihnen allen gut. Die Ebene hatte eine tiefe Leere in die Seele aller gebrannt und der Wald schien diese Leere wieder zu füllen. Selbst Son Gohan jagte schon wieder ausgelassen Schmetterlinge. Normalerweise hätte Piccolo seinen jungen Schützling ausgeschimpft. Wie konnte er in einer solchen Situation nur so vergnügt sein? Doch dieser Wald versetzte ihn in eine derartige Hochstimmung, daß er sich von der Freude des Jungen anstecken ließ und den Anblick des tobenden Kleinen einfach genoß. Er hätte das keinem gegenüber zugegeben und seiner finsteren Miene konnte man es auch nicht ansehen, doch der Namekianer fühlte sich wohl.

  
  


Es wurde allmählich dunkel, doch die Freunde liefen noch immer weiter. Mit einem strahlenden Lächeln lief Son Goku voran. Etwas raschelte im Gebüsch. Die vier schaute nach links, von wo das Geräusch gekommen war. Neugierig näherte sich Son Gohan der Stelle. „Was ist da wohl?", fragte er, „Vielleicht ein Eichhörnchen, oder ein Hase?" Es raschelte wieder und der kleine Saiyajin stürzte sich freudig in das Gebüsch. Mit einem Schmerzensschrei sprang er wieder heraus. Eine Art Echse, doppelt so groß wie der Junge und in allen Farben schillernd, stürzte hinter ihm her. Die drei Männer sahen sich ratlos an. ´Was war das nur? Was kann man dagegen tun?´ Tief im Unterbewußtsein der vier entstand ein Wort - KÄMPFEN! ´Aber wieso denn? Es ist doch alles grad so schön und so friedlich?´ „Verdammter Mist", ertönte durch die Dunkelheit eine weibliche Stimme. „Kann man euch denn nicht einen Augenblick allein lassen?" Das Mädchen schnappte die Echse mit einer Hand am Schwanz und versetzte ihr mit der anderen einige harte Schläge. Das Tier kreischte auf. Als das Mädchen es jetzt in den Wald schleuderte, huschte es rasch davon. Die Kleine beugte sich über Son Gohan, der sie verwirrt ansah: „Alles in Ordnung?" Mit großen Augen nickte er. „Was ... was ist passiert?", fragte Kuririn und rieb sich die Augen als wäre er gerade aus einem langen Schlaf erwacht. „Ruht euch erstmal ein paar Minuten aus!", meinte das Mädchen und setzte sich selbst auf einen großen Stein. Die anderen waren viel zu durcheinander um zu widersprechen. Sie ließen sich ins weiche Gras fallen. Langsam kamen sie zu sich und sahen sich um. Rings um sie herum war nur Finsternis. Überall im dichten Unterholz knackte und knisterte es bedrohlich. Die Bäume um sie herum standen so dicht zusammen, daß man nicht einmal mehr deutlich sehen konnte, aus welcher Richtung die Gruppe gekommen war. Son Goku fand als erstes seine Sprache wieder: „Was ist mit dem Wald passiert?" „Der war schon die ganze Zeit so.", antwortete das Mädchen ernst, „Nur mit euch ist etwas passiert, aber jetzt seht ihr wieder klar. Als ihr in den Wald gegangen seid, hat er sich für euch geöffnet, für mich aber verschlossen. Ich konnte sehen, was hier los war. Deshalb wollte mich der Wald nicht. Ich hatte euch ziemlich schnell verloren. Zum Glück habe ich euch gerade noch rechtzeitig wiedergefunden. Hat er dir etwas getan?" Die letzte Frage war an Son Gohan gerichtet. Der Kleine sah sie aus großen Augen an: „Nein, hat er nicht. Du hast mich schon wieder gerettet. Danke!" „Wieso bist du uns gefolgt?", fragte Kuririn. „Hey, ich konnte euch doch nicht in dieser verfluchten schwarzen Ebene allein lassen. Wäre ich von eurer Seite gewichen, hätte euch diese Verzweiflung wieder überkommen und ihr wärt nicht einmal bis zum Wald gekommen." „Den Wald hätten wir allerdings auch ohne dich geschafft, wenn nicht dieses komische Ding angegriffen hätte.", meinte Piccolo abfällig. „Immer noch böse auf mich?", grinste das Mädchen ihn an. „Also du kannst mir glauben daß euch der Wald niemals frei gelassen hätte. Er ist gar nicht so groß. Ihr lauft nur schon seit Stunden im Kreis. Der Wald läßt euch nur dahin laufen, wo es ihm paßt. Wenn der Kleine nicht unbedingt sein Eichhörnchen hätte jagen wollen, hättet ihr bis zum Tode freudestrahlend durch den Wald stiefeln können. Ihr seid bis eben keine Gefahr gewesen. Jetzt seid ihr eine. Ob dunkel oder nicht, wir sollten es noch heute bis zum Fluß schaffen. Da ist der Einflußbereich des Waldes zu Ende." „Und was passiert da mit uns?", fragte der Namekianer. „Keine Ahnung," gab das Mädchen verlegen zu, „daß es da besser ist, kann ich euch auch nicht versprechen. Aber die Gebiete der Finsternis haben keinen Einfluß auf euch solange ihr in meiner Nähe seid." Der Namekianer wandte sich wieder von ihr ab. „Was sind die Gebiete der Finsternis?", fragte Gohan. „So nenne ich diese neuen Gebiete, die sich vom Gebirge her ausbreiten. Wer in sie eindringt, unterliegt der Finsternis. Ihr habt es doch alle in der Ebene ganz deutlich gespürt!" 

Jeder von ihnen wußte was sie meinte. Sie erinnerten sich deutlich an diese endlosen Stunden, in denen jeder durch seine eigene, ganz private Hölle gehen mußte, ohne daß es einen der anderen interessiert hätte. Jeder ganz für sich allein.

„Hier im Wald habt ihr nicht gelitten und gerade weil es zu erwarten war, daß es hier anders und vielleicht angenehmer werden würde, habt ihr nicht einmal bemerkt, wie sich der Wald in eure Gedanken geschlichen hat. Den Fluß kenne ich noch nicht, aber wenn ich mit euch komme, müssen wir auch nicht unbedingt herausfinden, was der für einen Einfluß ausübt."

„Bleibst du jetzt auch bei uns?", versicherte sich Son Gohan, „BITTE!" „Klar," antwortete sie, „ich hab mich ja nicht aus Langeweile den ganzen Weg bis hierher durchgeschlagen. Ich bringe euch bis zu diesem Felsen - aber dann bin ich weg!" „Abgemacht," sagte Son Goku, „dann sind wir jetzt Partner. Ich bin Son Goku, das da ist mein Sohn Son Gohan." „Sohn, hm, sieht man." „Mich nennt man Kuririn", stellte sich dieser selbst vor. „Und du, Grünling", fragte sie den Namekianer. „Piccolo", knurrte er. „Ich muß sagen, du bist ja echt liebenswürdig", meinte sie sarkastisch und wandte sich von ihm ab: „Man nennt mich Solstice. Sol, für meine Freunde. Laßt uns endlich weitergehen. Es wird nicht früher!" 

  
  


Sie waren nun schon fast eine Stunde unter der Führung des Mädchens unterwegs. Sie kamen nur langsam voran. Hätte Solstice ihnen nicht den Weg mit kleinen Energieblitzen gebahnt, hätten sie wahrscheinlich noch nicht einmal die Hälfte der zurückgelegten Strecke geschafft.

„Weißt du wirklich wo wir hier sind? Du sagtest doch der Wald wäre nicht groß!" murrte Piccolo. „Ruhe!" Das Mädchen war stehengeblieben und hob eine Hand. Auch die anderen lauschten nun in die Finsternis. „Da, habt ihr das gehört?" Die anderen nickten schweigend. „Ich kenne diese Geräusche.", wisperte Sol, „diese Dinger stammen auch nicht ganz aus unserer Dimension und sind echt gefährlich. Man nennt sie Leggies. Klettern können sie nicht, also alle auf die Bäume. SCHNELL!" Das letzte Wort hatte sie laut gesprochen und nun wandte sie sich sofort zum nächsten Baum um und flog nach oben. Auch die anderen kletterten in Windeseile auf das nächste Gewächs. Sie saßen in wenigen Minuten auf einem breiten Ast. Unter ihnen raschelte es. Ein seltsames Tier tauchte auf. Es wirkte nicht sehr bedrohlich. Es erinnerte von der Gestalt her an ein großes Reh, es war jedoch von rötlich glänzenden Schuppen bedeckt. „Das Ding soll gefährlich sein?", fragte Kuririn verwundert. „Glaub mir einfach!", sagte Solstice und sah wieder nach unten. „Ich seh es nicht richtig." sagte Gohan und rutschte unruhig auf dem Ast hin und her. Plötzlich verlor er den Halt und rutschte ab. Es war nicht sehr tief, doch er lag auf einmal direkt vor den zierlichen Hufen des Tieres. „Nicht bewegen, Kleiner!", rief das Mädchen. „Ich helfe ihm!", beschloß Piccolo. „Vergiß es, ich will euch nicht beide retten müssen.", sagte Solstice und glitt lautlos von dem Ast in die Tiefe. „Pah, von wegen!", schmollte der Namekianer und sprang. Er landete geräuschvoll hinter dem Leggie. „Hey, laß Son Gohan in Ruhe und such dir gefälligst jemanden in deiner Größe", rief er angriffslustig. „Verdammter Dreck!", flucht Sol. Sie war schon nah bei Gohan und hatte ihn sich gerade schnappen wollen, um ihn in Sicherheit zu bringen. Das Tier drehte sich rasend schnell zu Piccolo um und stieß ein langes schrilles Kreischen aus, das an eine Kreissäge erinnerte, nur noch eine Tonlage höher und zeigte Piccolo zwei hintereinander stehende Zahnreihen, die sich auf seltsame Art und Weise gegeneinander zu bewegen schienen. Gohan hielt sich die Ohren zu. Er ertrug den ohrenbetäubenden Lärm nicht mehr, den das Tier verursachte. Von der Bewegung war es auf den Kleinen aufmerksam geworden und zeigte auch ihm die Zähne. Von dem Lärm angelockt, schien der Wald auf einmal zu brodeln. Und diesen Tieren öffnete sich der Wald. Sie kamen rasend schnell näher. 

  
  
  


Son Goku und Kuririn saßen hilflos auf dem Ast. "Was meinst du, sollten wir ihnen nicht helfen?", fragte Kuririn. „Ich glaub, die Kleine würde das nicht so gut finden. Erstmal sehen was passiert."

Entsetzt sahen sie, wie sich das eigentlich schöne Tier plötzlich auflöste. Es wurde zu einer gallertartigen Masse und stürzte sich auf Piccolo. 

Der Namekianer war überrascht und wußte nicht, wie er sich gegen eine Glibbermasse mit Zähnen wehren sollte. Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm er wahr, daß das Mädchen ihren Plan in die Tat umgesetzt hatte und Gohan auf den Baum zurückgebracht hatte. Dort schmiegte sich der Junge sofort in die Arme seines Vaters. Auf der anderen Seite sah Piccolo, wie die Erde des Waldes mit dieser Glibbermasse bedeckt war. `Das sind die anderen.´ , ging es ihm durch den Kopf. Die Zähne des Wesens bedeckten seinen Körper mit tiefen Wunden, während der Glibber in seinem Gesicht ihm die Atemluft verwehrte. Er wußte, das er sterben würde. 

„Stillhalten!", hörte er die Stimme des Mädchens irgendwo ganz weit weg. Er kämpfte bereits nicht mehr gegen die Bewußtlosigkeit. `Die Stimme hatte zu ihm gesprochen. Wem gehörte sie gleich noch mal? War es jemand wichtiges? Egal!´ Dunkelheit umfing ihn bereits, als er - ganz plötzlich - einen Lichtstrahl bemerkte. Dann spürte er große Hitze auf seiner Haut. Er bekam auf einmal wieder Luft. Es fiel unendlich schwer die Augen zu öffnen, doch was er sah holte ihn in die Realität zurück. Über ihm saß das Mädchen und hatte beide Hände auf seinen Körper gelegt. Nein, nicht auf seinen Körper, auf den Körper des Leggies. Und es verdampfte, während es vor Schmerzen kreischte. Sie war mittlerweile von diesen glibbrigen Dingern bedeckt. Sie wurde wieder und wieder gebissen, grünes Blut rann über ihren Körper, doch sie sah nur konzentriert auf ihn hinab. Als das Wesen von ihm verschwunden war, zog sie seinen Arm um ihre Schulter und schwebte nach oben. Sie lud Piccolo bei seinen Freunden ab und schwebte dann ein paar Meter zur Seite. Die restlichen Glibbertiere, die ihren Körper noch malträtierten, flogen in einer Explosion auseinander. Erst dann landete sie erschöpft bei den anderen. Sie lehnte den Kopf gegen den Baumstamm. Die anderen sahen das grüne Blut, daß noch immer aus ihren zahllosen Wunden rann, beschlossen jedoch, diese Frage später zu klären. Wen interessierte es schon in diesem Moment was sie war, solang sie nur auf ihrer Seite war. „Es tut mir leid.", hörte sie neben sich die leise Stimme Son Gohan´s . „Das ist meine Schuld, nur weil ich zu neugierig war, bist du verletzt worden. Und Piccolo auch." „Mach dir keine Gedanken Gohan.", antwortete das Mädchen ebenso leise, „kann ja jedem mal passieren. Und wir leben ja alle noch." Son Goku kramte zwei magische Bohnen hervor und gab eine davon Piccolo, die andere Solstice. „Was ist das?", fragte sie. „Eine magische Bohne. Iß sie einfach, dann werden deine Wunden verschwunden sein." Das Mädchen gehorchte. Nach wenigen Sekunden strömte neue Energie durch ihren Körper. Sie schaute zu dem Namekianer und sah, daß es auch ihm wieder gut ging. Er wich ihrem Blick aus und sie verzichtete auf eine entsprechende Bemerkung. Er wußte selbst, daß er die Leggies gnadenlos unterschätzt hatte. „Könnt ihr gut klettern?", fragte Solstice in die Runde.

  
  
  


Sie waren noch eine halbe Stunde durch die Gipfel der Bäume geklettert. Der Wald war so dicht geworden, daß sie genug verwobene Stellen gefunden hatten, um von Baum zu Baum zu kommen. „Ich sehe den Fluß!", jubelte Son Gohan plötzlich und wäre vor lauter Aufregung fast wieder vom Baum gefallen. Piccolo war dicht hinter ihm gewesen und hatte ihn zu greifen bekommen. Schuldbewußt lächelte der Kleine den Freund an. Piccolo sagte nichts. Wie sie alle war er bereits viel zu müde, und ein großer Teil der Nacht war bereits vergangen. Er wollte nur noch endlich ankommen. Solstice ließ sich vom Baum fallen und landete sanft auf dem Boden. „Kommt schon!", rief sie nach oben, „Es ist alles in Ordnung!" Vorsichtig sprangen jetzt auch die anderen hinunter und sahen sich um. „Wer als erstes am Fluß ist hat gewonnen!", rief sie und stürmte los. Nach wenigen Augenblicken rannte ihr Gohan hinterher, kurz darauf auch Goku und Kuririn. „Albern!", murmelte Piccolo. 

  
  


Zwei Minuten später traf er ganz gemächlich bei den anderen ein. Sie saßen am Fluß und steckten die Füße ins Wasser. „Was ist los?", fragte der Namekianer als er in die betroffenen Gesichter blickte. „Vergiftet," meinte Son Goku, „das ganze Wasser ist ungenießbar." „Oh!", machte Piccolo nur, jetzt ebenfalls betroffen. Er hatte vielleicht mehr als die anderen auf das Wasser gewartet, wo er sich doch ausschließlich von Wasser ernährte. „Ich hab Hunger", meldete Son Gohan. „Tut mir leid mein Kleiner," antwortete sein Vater, „ich glaub nicht, daß wir heute noch was finden." „Wir könnten wenigstens ein Feuer anmachen, es ist lausig kalt!", bibberte Solstice und zog die Füße aus dem kalten Wasser. „Ich gehe auch Holz suchen." „Ich helfe dir!", beschloß Kuririn. Die beiden stapften los in die letzten Ausläufer des Waldes. „Sol ist wirklich nett", sagte Gohan zu seinem Vater und dem Namekianer. „Ich weiß nicht so genau," meinte Piccolo und verzog das Gesicht, „sie ist seltsam. Außerdem wollte sie nicht mit uns kommen. Ich frage mich, wieso sie es sich anders überlegt hat. Was ist sie überhaupt? Hat sie auch noch nicht verraten. Überhaupt hat sie uns noch keine klare Auskunft gegeben. Woher ihre Kräfte stammen, verrät sie auch nicht." „Sie steht auf unserer Seite. Das sieht man doch." verteidigte sie Son Goku, „Ohne sie wären wir hier niemals angekommen. Du solltest wenigstens versuchen, dich mit ihr zu vertragen. Ist doch nicht weiter erstaunlich, daß wenn sie von dem Dämon wußte, sie von Anfang an lieber in die andere Richtung wollte." Als Antwort murmelte Piccolo nur etwas unverständliches und suchte sich einen Platz ein paar Meter weiter weg.

  
  
  


Kuririn und Solstice waren erst ein paar Minuten im Wald. Das Mädchen hatte begonnen kleine Blitze auf die Bäume abzufeuern, die daraufhin eine Menge Holz verloren. Die beiden sammelten es auf. „Du, sag mal," begann Kuririn vorsichtig, „du bist doch kein Mensch, oder?" „Nicht das ich wüßte." kam es kurz zurück. „Von wo kommst du denn?" „Weit weg." Sie schien nichts erzählen zu wollen. Also beschloß er die Fragen etwas umzudrehen. Wenn sie nichts über sich erzählen wollte, war sie ja vielleicht bereit über die anderen zu plaudern. „Weißt du eigentlich warum wir nicht mehr fliegen können?" „Es ist der schwarze Boden. Überall - in der Ebene, im Wald fällt´s nicht so auf, aber er ist da. Selbst im Fluß ist schwarzer Sand. Er vergiftet alles. Er vergiftet unsere Seelen. Eure Energie ist nicht rein körperlich. Sehr viel davon ist psychisch. Die Dunkelheit schluckt die Energie einfach. Das gilt auch für eure tollen Attacken, die ihr in der Ebene versucht habt. Die Dunkelheit verschwindet erst wieder wenn der Dämon besiegt ist und die Dimensionen wieder auseinander rücken." „Aber woher kommt dann deine Energie?" „Das ist was anderes.", meinte sie ausweichend. „He, wir haben genug Feuerholz, laß uns gehen!"

  
  
  


Nur Minuten später brannte ein großes Feuer. Son Gohan hatte sich gleich zusammengerollt und war eingeschlafen. Er war so müde, daß er sogar den Hunger vergessen hatte. Auch Solstice war dicht ans Feuer gerückt. Sie döste vor sich hin und lauschte noch auf die Stimmen der anderen. „Die Nacht ist schon fast vorbei.", sprach Goku, „wir sollten schnell schlafen gehen. Ich übernehme auch die erste Wache." „Einverstanden", meinte Kuririn, „ dann nehme ich die zweite Schicht. Piccolo, ich wecke dich dann für die letzte. Dann können wir wenigstens alle etwas schlafen." „Meinetwegen", knurrte Piccolo nur. Er war offensichtlich immer noch nicht darüber hinweg, daß Son Goku es gerne hätte, daß er zu der Kleinen nett war. Er wollte halt nicht und konnte dabei verdammt stur sein. Er blieb ein paar Meter abseits und setzte sich mit überkreuzten Beinen und verschränkten Armen unter einen Baum. So schloß er die Augen. Die beiden verbliebenen Männer sahen sich an und zuckten mit den Schultern. Sollte er doch machen was er wollte. Kuririn legte sich ans Feuer. Er nuschelte noch ein „Gute Nacht!" in Son Goku´s Richtung, dann war er eingeschlafen.


	3. 3 Am Fluß

Der nächste Morgen begann mit einer erfreulichen Überraschung. Das Feuer war schon gelöscht und Son Gohan saß davor mit einer großen Menge von Waldbeeren. „Das ist ja super," jubelte Kuririn, „wo hast du die denn her?" „Hast du´s vergessen? Als Piccolo mich trainierte, hab ich ein halbes Jahr allein in der Wildnis gelebt. Ich finde mich schon zurecht und verhungern tu ich auch nicht." „Ich bin sehr stolz auf dich, mein Sohn!", lobte Goku den Kleinen und begann sich über die Beeren herzumachen. Auch die anderen begannen mit dem Frühstück. Es schien ein friedlicher Morgen zu sein, doch keiner ließ sich von der trügerischen Stille einlullen. „Wir sollten endlich aufbrechen!", meldete sich Piccolo. Die restlichen Beeren waren in Windeseile verputzt. „Du hast Recht. Laßt uns gehen!", stimmte Son Goku zu.

Sie waren schon nach wenigen Minuten bereit zum aufbrechen. Ganz automatisch übernahm Solstice wieder die Führung. Der Namekianer knurrte sie an: „Hey, Kleine! Einem Fluß zu folgen schaffen wir auch ohne deine Führung!" Er erntete damit warnende Blicke von Son Goku, die er jedoch ignorierte. Er hatte nun mal beschlossen, das Mädchen nicht leiden zu können. Sie zuckte jedoch nur mit den Schultern und ließ sich zurückfallen: „Dann übernimm du eben die Führung. Ist mir doch egal." Schweigend liefen sie weiter. Es war schon gegen Mittag, als der Fluß sich aufzuspalten schien. Nicht nur in zwei oder drei Arme, nein, er spaltete sich gleich in ein Dutzend Arme auf. Etwas ratlos standen sie da. Der Fluß mußte wohl aus vielen Quellen gespeist werden. Wie sollten sie die richtige finden? „Weißt du wo wir lang müssen?", fragte Kuririn an das Mädchen gewandt. „Na klar, ich spüre die Stelle mit der meisten Dunkelheit. Ich würde auch mit zugebundenen Augen diesen Berg finden!" Herausfordernd blickte sie Piccolo an: "Was meinst du, welchem Flüßchen wir folgen sollten?" Allmählich nervte sie diese Feindseligkeit des Namekianers und sie genoß es insgeheim, ihn ein wenig ärgern zu können. Er starrte sie nur einen Moment wütend an. Dann drehte er sich abrupt von ihr weg. „Geht doch alleine! Mir macht das langsam keinen Spaß mehr. Wir wandern hier durch die Gegend um die Welt zu retten und müssen uns von jemandem führen lassen, der nicht mal verrät, wer er ist. Mir reicht es!" „Komm schon Piccolo!" Son Gohan stellte sich vor ihn. „Du kannst hier doch nicht ganz alleine zurückbleiben!" „Und ob ich kann." Das Mädchen sah plötzlich sehr ernst aus. Und von einem Augenblick auf den anderen spürte Piccolo etwas. Es war Angst, entsetzliche Angst. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen blickte er zum Fluß. Was er sah, löste pures Entsetzen in ihm aus. Im Fluß, gar nicht weit vom Ufer entfernt, schwammen Wesen, wie er sie noch nicht einmal in seinen Alpträumen gesehen hatte. Ihr bloßer Anblick war es, der das Entsetzen vertiefte. Er sah zum Glück nicht viel von ihnen, nur Schwärze, die sich im schlammigen, vergifteten Wasser räkelte, zuckende und peitschende Tentakel, die die Luft durchfuhren. Der Anblick trieb ihn an den Rand des Wahnsinns. 

So plötzlich wie das alles gekommen war, war es auch schon wieder verschwunden. Zitternd sah er die anderen an und sah in verständnislose und besorgte Gesichter. „Alles in Ordnung, Piccolo?", hörte er die Stimme Goku´s. Aber er war noch nicht soweit eine Antwort geben zu können und nickte deshalb nur. Solstice trat ganz nah an Piccolo heran. Sie sprach ganz leise, so daß die anderen nicht verstehen konnten was sie sagte: „Das ist es, was du hier spürst und siehst wenn ich nicht in der Nähe bin. Hör zu! Ich weiß, daß du mich nicht sonderlich magst - und das mußt du ja auch nicht, wenn du nicht willst. Aber du solltest jetzt bei uns bleiben. Ich ärger dich nicht und du läßt mich auch in Ruhe, in Ordnung." Er nickte. Dann sah er ihr in die Augen. Er sah tiefe Sorge in ihnen stehen, Sorge um die ganze Welt und ... Sorge um ihn. „Sind sie wirklich da?", fragte er. Solstice schüttelte den Kopf: „Noch nicht. Es sind projizierte Bilder aus Dimensionen des Wahnsinns. Wir sind hier sehr nahe an diesen Welten. Wenn wir nicht siegen, wird es allerdings zu unserer Wirklichkeit. Das ist dann nicht mehr länger eine Welt, in der Menschen leben können." Entsetzt sah der Namekianer sie an. „Wir sollten jetzt wirklich gehen!", sagte sie, jetzt etwas lauter. Die anderen hatten nicht mitbekommen, was geschehen war. Sie merkten nur, das es etwas sehr wichtiges gewesen sein mußte denn Piccolo war erschüttert. Man sah ihm an, daß etwas ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung sein konnte. „Sieht aus, als würde uns eine kleine Abkühlung erwarten.", meinte Goku. Das Mädchen hatte ihnen gezeigt, zu welchem Fluß sie mußten und da sie nicht mehr fliegen konnten, blieb nur noch schwimmen übrig. Piccolo sah erschrocken aus über diese Mitteilung Son Goku´s. „Was ist los?" fragte Kuririn den Grünen, „Kannst du nicht schwimmen?" Der Angesprochene sah zu Solstice. „Es ist ungefährlich, glaub ich." meinte sie. „Glaubst du?", Piccolo sah nicht aus, als wollte er ins Wasser gehen. Dann fiel sein Blick auf Gohan. Das sein Schützling durch diesen Fluß schwimmen mußte, wollte er noch viel weniger. „O.K., ich schwimme," verkündete er, „aber du fliegst Son Gohan über den Fluß." Das Mädchen nickte und schnappte sich das protestierende Kind. „Ich kann aber gut schwimmen!", beschwerte er sich. „Glaub ich dir ja," versicherte Solstice, „aber tu deinem Freund doch den Gefallen und laß dich fliegen!" Damit hatte sie ihn überzeugt. 

  
  
  


Während die anderen ins Wasser stiegen, waren Sol und Gohan bereits unterwegs zum richtigen Flußarm. Sie setzte ihn dort ab. Gemeinsam beobachteten sie, wie die anderen näher kamen. Sie hatten schon die Hälfte des Weges geschafft. Auf einmal zuckte Son Gohan zusammen. Das Mädchen nickte: „Ich hab´s auch gesehen." Noch ein ganzes Stück von den Freunden entfernt bewegte sich etwas im Wasser und es kann direkt auf die drei Schwimmer zu. „Was ist das?", fragte Gohan. „Keine Ahnung. Bleib hier und rühr dich nicht von der Stelle!" Solstice hob ab und war in Sekunden bei den Freunden: „Schlechte Nachrichten, es gibt Ärger! Beeilt euch!" Sie wartete nicht auf eine Antwort, sondern drehte ab in Richtung der seltsamen Bewegung. Als sie darüber war, erkannte sie eine Art Fisch. Es ähnelte einem Karpfen, allerdings einem zehn Meter langen. `Karpfen - Pflanzenfresser´, ging es ihr durch den Kopf. „Den Gefallen tust du mir sicher nicht, oder?", sprach sie laut. Sie sank tiefer und ließ ein paar Meter neben dem Fisch die Beine ins Wasser baumeln. Sie strampelte im Wasser. Der Gigant reagierte wie erwartet. Er drehte ab und kam auf sie zu. Im letzten Moment schoß sie nach oben. Der Fisch sprang ihr hinterher. Der Anblick des aus dem Wasser schnellenden Riesen ließ die Schwimmer ihre Anstrengungen noch einmal verdoppeln, das rettende Ufer zu erreichen. Solstice sah, wie der Fisch nach dem mißglückten Angriff wieder Kurs auf die Freunde nahm. Rasch sank sie wieder tiefer. Doch sie hatte nicht mit einer List des großen Tieres gerechnet. Sie kam gar nicht bis zum Wasser hinunter, als das Wesen sich wieder umdrehte und in einem gewaltigen Sprung ihr Bein schnappte. Sie schrie auf, holte noch einmal tief Luft und wurde dann nach unten gezogen. Die Freunde hatten gerade das Ufer erreicht, als sie sahen, wie das Mädchen in den Fluten verschwand. Zur Überraschung aller war es Piccolo, der sich ins Wasser stürzen wollte, um ihr zu Hilfe zu eilen. Son Goku hielt ihn zurück: „Warte! Was willst du denn tun? Wir sind in diesen schwarzen Gebieten machtlos. Vertrau ihr einfach!" Für einen Augenblick dachte Goku, der Namekianer würde trotzdem gehen, doch dann entspannte er sich etwas und blickte, wie die anderen, konzentriert auf den Fluß hinaus, um nach einer Spur des Mädchens zu suchen.

Es waren schon drei Minuten vergangen und sie war noch immer nicht wieder aufgetaucht. Die vier machten sich immer mehr Sorgen. Vor allem Son Gohan war den Tränen nahe. Son Goku und Kuririn überlegten, ob sie den restlichen Weg auch allein finden würden und Piccolo hing seinen eigenen düsteren Gedanken nach. Es waren Gedanken, die von finsteren Wesen bevölkert waren, die sich im Schlamm wälzten. Er wußte genau, keiner von ihnen würde lebend zurückkehren ohne die Kleine. Plötzlich stieg eine riesige Blase aus dem Wasser empor und platzte an der Oberfläche. Sofort wurden alle aufmerksam. Der Fisch sprang aus dem Wasser empor. In seinem Maul lag quer noch immer das Mädchen. Sie hatte sich stocksteif gemacht und hatte die Arme in die eine Seite seines Maules gerammt und die Beine in die andere. Der Fisch schien in Panik zu sein. Er konnte sie nicht fressen, wurde sie aber auch nicht los. Nun, als sie an der Oberfläche waren, begann der Körper von Solstice in einem goldenen Licht zu strahlen. Dann schien sie geradezu zu explodieren. Der Fisch, oder was immer es auch war, verbrannte sich kräftig das Maul und war froh, daß seine Beute sein Maul verließ. Schnell tauchte er ab und verschwand in den Tiefen des Flusses. Solstice schwamm prustend die letzten Meter bis zum Ufer, wo sie sich gerade noch an Land ziehen konnte und dort erschöpft liegenblieb.

  
  
  


Sie wußte nicht wieviel Zeit vergangen war als sie erwachte. Es war noch hell, aber die Sonne stand schon weit im Westen. Ihr Kopf war auf ein Moospolster gebettet, neben ihrem Kopf saß Son Gohan. Ein paar Meter weiter hörte sie Goku und Kuririn reden. Neben ihr saß Piccolo und betrachtete sie aufmerksam. „Sie ist aufgewacht!", rief Gohan fröhlich und sofort kamen die beiden 

Männer näher. „Wir haben uns schon richtig Sorgen um dich gemacht.", bemerkte Son Goku. Sie richtete sich langsam auf und sah sich um. „Wie lange war ich weggetreten?" „Fast zwei Stunden.", antwortete Piccolo ernst. Sie wollte aufstehen, da durchzuckte ein beißender Schmerz ihr rechtes Bein. Sie erinnerte sich daran, wie der Fisch sie dort geschnappt hatte und sie unter Wasser geschüttelt hatte. Sie blickte an sich herunter und verzog das Gesicht. Ihre Kleidung war in den zwei Stunden schon wieder fast getrocknet. Allerdings klebten überall Algen an ihr und ihr Fuß zeigte ein paar böse Bißwunden. Vorsichtig belastete sie das Bein. Es tat weh, war aber auszuhalten. „Brauchst du eine magische Bohne?", fragte Goku. Sie schüttelte den Kopf: „Nicht dafür. Die brauchen wir noch wenn wir erst dem Dämon gegenüberstehen." „Ich hoffe doch, daß dein Auserwählter noch irgendwann auftaucht.", meldete sich Kuririn. „Ich glaub irgendwie nicht, daß da noch einer dazu kommt.", vermutete der Namekianer und sah Solstice scharf an. Sie senkte den Kopf. „Wieso denn nicht?", fragte Goku verständnislos. „Ich sagte ja, aus irgendeinem Grund schafft es der Auserwählte nie, sich um einen Kampf zu drücken. Ich konnte euch doch nicht in den sicheren Tod laufen lassen." Ihre Stimme war zum Schluß nur noch ein Flüstern. Langsam begriffen die anderen. „Heißt das, du bist die Auserwählte?", fragte Son Gohan, „Aber wieso wolltest du denn dann weggehen?" „Gegen diesen Dämon stehen meine Chancen nicht besonders gut. Ich wollte mal eine Theorie testen. Ich dachte, wenn der Auserwählte einfach abhaut, ob es dann nicht vielleicht einen neuen gibt. Irgendwer muß ja antreten. Offenbar war die Theorie falsch." Betroffenen sahen die anderen zur Seite. Piccolo legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. „Du wirst antreten. Dann sind wir also deine Rückendeckung. Wenn es irgendwer schafft dieses Ding zu besiegen, dann du. Ich glaube an dich!" Ungläubig schaute Solstice den Grünen an. Das diese Worte ausgerechnet von ihm kamen... „Er hat Recht!", meinte jetzt auch Gohan."Du schaffst das ganz bestimmt!" Auch die anderen nickten zustimmend. „Vielleicht beeinflussen dich diese Gebiete ja auch," meinte Son Goku, „du bist stark genug um es mit jedem aufnehmen zu können. Das solltest du eigentlich wissen. Du solltest nicht an dir zweifeln!" Dankbar lächelte Solstice ihre Freunde an. Ihr Blick blieb an Piccolo hängen. Der Namekianer errötete etwas, als er ihr Lächeln sah. Er wandte den Blick ab. „Laßt uns endlich gehen," knurrte er, „wir haben ja nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit um hier rumzustehen und zu quatschen." Die anderen nickten und so setzten sie sich wieder in Bewegung. 

  
  
  


Nach einigen Stunden war der Fluß zu einem kleinen Bächlein geworden, daß scheinbar friedlich vor sich hin gluckerte. Rechts von ihnen türmte sich ein hohes Gebirge auf. „Wir müssen uns langsam der Quelle nähern", bemerkte Kuririn. „Hier ist es viel zu ruhig", meinte Piccolo mißtrauisch, „bist du sicher, daß wir hier richtig sind?" Das Mädchen zuckte mit den Schultern: „Wir sind hier auf jeden Fall richtig. Aber warum es hier so still ist, weiß ich auch nicht. Vielleicht die berühmte Ruhe vor dem Sturm." Sie gingen weiter. Das Bächlein wurde zu einem Rinnsal. „Das Wasser ist hier gar nicht mehr schwarz." sagte Son Gohan. Solstice hockte sich hin, schöpfte eine Handvoll Wasser und schnupperte daran. Dann tauchte sie eine Fingerspitze hinein und leckte vorsichtig daran. „Es ist auch nicht mehr vergiftet!", jubelte sie und begann mit beiden Händen das kühle Naß zu schöpfen. Einen Moment sahen die anderen ihr noch erstaunt zu, dann ließen sie sich jedoch ebenfalls zu Boden fallen und tranken gierig. Goku warf sich als erstes rücklings auf den Boden und streckte alle Viere von sich: „Ah, hat das gut getan." Piccolo war noch dabei seine Trinkflasche aufzufüllen: „Wir sollten nicht zu lange rasten. Es wird schon duster." Solstice stimmte zu: „Die Quelle muß ganz in der Nähe sein. Dort können wir heute übernachten. Von da aus müßte der kürzeste Aufstieg beginnen." Widerwillig stand Son Goku auf und auch die anderen erhoben sich wieder, um ihren Weg fortzusetzen. 

  
  
  


Es war keine weitere Stunde vergangen, als Kuririn in der Ferne die Quelle entdeckte. Ein paar Minuten später standen sie davor. Ein Felsen erhob sich vor ihnen, nur ein kleiner Teil eines riesigen Berges. Das Gestein war tiefschwarz, und irgendwo aus diesen Steinen entsprang die kleine Quelle, deren Wasser aus irgendeinem Grund noch immer klar war. „Hier gefällt es mir nicht!", knurrte Piccolo und sah sich um. Auch die anderen waren von diesem unheimlichen Gefühl befallen worden. „Ich weiß was du meinst.", nickte Goku. Solstice sah von einem zum anderen. Sie wußte, daß ihre Freunde nun die Nähe des Dämons spüren konnten. Jede fühlende Seele nahm die Anwesenheit dieses uralten dunklen Wesens auf andere Weise wahr. Sie konnte sich aber vorstellen, was die anderen jetzt empfanden - Furcht, Kälte, Entsetzen. Das Mädchen staunte, daß gerade der Junge sich unter diesen Umständen sehr gut hielt. Es mußte seine Unschuld sein, die den Einfluß der fremden Welt blockierte. „Wir sind hier noch relativ sicher.", beruhigte sie den Rest der Gruppe. „Erst morgen dringen wir in das Gebirge und damit ins unmittelbare Einflußgebiet des Dämons ein. Ihr spürt nur bereits seine Nähe. Doch er ist noch nicht in dieser Welt und seine Macht ist deshalb noch begrenzt. Wenn wir hier bleiben, wird uns nichts geschehen." „Wieso ist der Fluß so dicht am Gebirge nicht vergiftet.", fragte Son Gohan. Sie sah den Kleinen an: „Gute Frage. Ich glaube, der Dämon konzentriert sich so auf das Gebirge, um es auf seine Ankunft vorzubereiten, daß er die unmittelbare Umgebung vergessen hat. Trinkt euch besser noch mal satt. Wer weiß, ob man es morgen noch trinken kann. Seine Macht wächst." Sie sprach sehr leise und es war ihr deutlich anzusehen, daß auch sie sich nicht wohl fühlte. 

Es war ziemlich schnell dunkel geworden und auch ziemlich kalt. Im Gebirge war kein Feuerholz zu finden gewesen. „Ich friere!", beschwerte sich Son Gohan und kroch nah an seinen Vater, der den Kleinen in den Arm nahm. Solstice nickte: „Wird wahrscheinlich nachts auch nicht unbedingt

wärmer werden." Sie überlegte einen Moment. Dann ging sie ein paar Meter von den anderen fort, wo ein größerer Stein lag. Neugierig folgten ihr die anderen mit ihren Blicken. Sie beobachteten wie das Mädchen beide Hände auf den Stein legte. Auf einmal begann der Felsen zu leuchten, nein, zu glühen. Er wurde rotglühend und strahlte unglaubliche Hitze aus. Sofort wendeten sich die Freunde dem Felsen zu und versammelten sich um ihn. „Warst du das?", fragte Son Gohan neugierig. Solstice nickte: „Ich habe ihn nur etwas aufgeheizt. Das hält für ein paar Stunden." Piccolo sah sie wieder mißtrauisch an. Er fand es immer noch seltsam, was die Kleine für Kräfte hatte. Und das, während keiner von ihnen seine Fähigkeiten anwenden konnte. Das Mädchen fing seinen Blick auf. Sie mußte lachen: „Nun schau doch nicht so böse. Du tust so, als hätte ich dich grad verhexen wollen. Falls du es noch nicht bemerkt hast - ich hab uns grad eine angenehme Nacht beschert." Er murmelte etwas und wandte sich wieder ab. Das Mädchen lachte weiter, was Piccolo nur in Wut versetzte. Gleichzeitig konnte er ihr eigentlich nicht wirklich böse sein. Das verwirrte ihn und veranlaßte ihn dazu, sich wieder von den anderen fortzusetzen. Solstice verbiß sich das Lachen. Sie wollte den Namekianer nicht verärgern. Es tat ihr schon leid, daß er sich wegen ihr fortgesetzt hatte. „Du Sol, woher weißt du soviel über diesen Dämon und die Dinge die hier geschehen?", fragte Kuririn und riß sie aus ihren Gedanken. „Na ja," setzte sie langsam an. Sie schien noch zu überlegen, ob sie wirklich antworten wollte oder nicht. Dann entschied sie sich für die Antwort: „Das ist nicht das erste Mal das sowas passiert. Auf der Erde ist das letzte Mal schon lange her. Da gab es noch keine Menschen hier, aber das Universum ist groß. Ich war schon öfter auserwählt. Ich verspreche euch - keine besonders angenehme Ehre." Alle schwiegen. „Wir sollten endlich schlafen.", meinte sie leise und kam damit allen eventuellen Nachfragen zu dem Thema ihrer Herkunft zuvor. Die anderen stimmten zu. „Ich übernehme wieder die erste Wache.", erklärte Kuririn. Goku nickte nur. Der Tag war nicht weniger anstrengend gewesen als der letzte. Son Gohan schlief bereits in seinem Arm. Goku ließ ihn vorsichtig zu Boden gleiten und legte sich ebenfalls hin. 


	4. 4 Im Gebirge

Kuririn erwachte am nächsten Morgen von einem lauten Jubelschrei seines Freundes Son Goku. Sofort stand er und roch, was den Saiyajin zum jubeln gebracht hatte. Die Frühstücksüberraschung war Gohan diesmal wirklich gelungen. Drei große Fische hingen an einem Spieß über dem Felsblock, den Solstice offenbar erneut erhitzt hatte. Und es duftete einfach köstlich. Die letzte ernsthafte Mahlzeit der kleinen Gruppe waren die paar Beeren am Vortag gewesen und die hatten nicht lange vorgehalten. Jetzt führte Son Goku zur Überraschung Kuririn´s eine Art Freudentanz rund um den glühenden Stein auf. „Son Gohan, du bist der GRÖßTE!", rief er, schnappte sich seinen überraschten Sohn und schwenkte ihn durch die Luft. `Der muß ja schon sehr großen Hunger gehabt haben.´, dachte Kuririn und sah zu wie der große Saiyajin den kleinen wieder absetzte. Solstice hockte daneben und lachte. Piccolo ging an der kleinen Gruppe vorbei zum Wasser, wo er auf seine Art frühstücken wollte. Sein Blick verdüsterte sich, als er in die Quelle blickte. Das Wasser war schwarz und wirkte schlammig. Solstice nahm aus den Augenwinkeln war, daß der Namekianer am Wasser stehengeblieben war. Sie stand auf und trat neben ihn. Auch ihre Miene wurde finster: „Giftig!" Piccolo nickte. „Woher hast du die Fische?", fragte der Grüne an Son Gohan gewandt. „Nicht aus diesem Fluß.", versicherte der Kleine, „Ein Stück hinter den Felsen dort hinten ist noch ein anderer Fluß. Der war vorhin noch nicht vergiftet. Vielleicht einer der anderen Flußarme. Der war auch noch ziemlich groß." „Jetzt ganz egal," meinte Son Goku, der sich offenbar seine gute Frühstückslaune nicht verderben lassen wollte, „wir haben was zu Essen und wenn wir erstmal auf diesen Berg steigen ist es doch sowieso egal, ob die Flüsse hier unten schwarz sind. Meine Flasche ist voll! Laßt uns endlich essen!" Die anderen setzten sich um die Fische herum. Selbst Piccolo setzte sich zu den anderen. Sie begannen die Fische aufzuteilen. Kuririn und Solstice waren recht schnell satt. Son Goku und sein Sohn machten jedoch dem Ruf der Sayajins alle Ehre und verputzten die riesigen Mengen Fisch bis zum letzten Happen. Piccolo sah ihnen recht unbeeindruckt zu und nahm nur ein paar Schlucke aus seiner Wasserflasche. 

Sie blieben nach dem reichlichen Essen noch eine gute halbe Stunde an ihrem Rastplatz. Den anderen wahr es zu riskant mit zwei vollgestopften Sayajins einen Berg zu besteigen und nutzten die Zeit ebenfalls, um sich noch etwas auszuruhen und sich vorzubereiten. Son Goku und Gohan lagen im Sand und ließen es sich gut gehen. Kuririn betrachtete die Felsen und suchte schon mal einen günstigen Weg. Piccolo saß am Wasser mit überkreuzten Beinen und vor der Brust verschränkten Armen und schien ebenfalls die Felsen zu mustern und Solstice machte ein paar leichte Dehnungsübungen. „Was tust du denn da überhaupt?", fragte Kuririn, „Du hast es doch am besten, du kannst ja fliegen." „Leider nicht mehr.", antwortete das Mädchen knapp. „Warum denn nicht mehr?" „Meine Flügel sind im Eimer." Ihre Antwort war so schnell und leise gekommen, daß Kuririn sie nicht verstanden hatte. Dafür aber Piccolo, der nun aufstand und sie ansah: „Flügel?" „Ja, Flügel!", antwortete sie trotzig mit einem deutlichen Unterton von `das geht dich gar nichts an´. „Deshalb konntest du als einzige fliegen," erkannte der Namekianer, „deine Fähigkeit zu fliegen kommt nicht aus deinem Geist, sondern aus deinem Körper! Das ist mit deinen anderen Kräften wohl genauso. Hast du vielleicht sowas wie ein Energieblitzorgan?" Beleidigt drehte sie sich weg: „Hab ich nicht und du mußt ja auch nicht alles über mich wissen." „Ich finde das allerdings alles sehr interessant." Sie drehte sich wütend zu dem Grünen um: „Es geht dich aber nichts an!" zischte sie und ein gefährliches Funkeln trat in ihre Augen. Son Goku war aufgestanden und trat zwischen die beiden Streithähne: „Immer mit der Ruhe. Spart eure Kräfte lieber für den Aufstieg und vergeßt nicht, wer euer eigentlicher Feind ist!" Der Namekianer und das Mädchen verschränkten gleichzeitig die Arme vor der Brust und drehten sich voneinander weg. Der Anblick ließ Son Gohan auflachen. Auch er war aufgestanden und war neben seinen Vater getreten: „Wollen wir endlich aufbrechen?" Er schaute von einem zum anderen und erntete Zustimmung. „Dann los!", meinte Goku und alle fünf überschritten die Quelle. 

Kälte umfing sie plötzlich. Sie schien nicht körperlich zu sein, denn gleichzeitig brannte die Sonne, doch alle fröstelten. „Merkt ihr das auch?", fragte Goku. Alle nickten. „Das sind diese Berge," meinte Solstice, „wir sollten schnell mit dem Aufstieg beginnen. Sie zehren schon jetzt an unseren Kräften." 

Sie begannen den Aufstieg. Die ersten paar hundert Meter waren noch verhältnismäßig einfach zu bewältigen. Die Felsen waren griffig und es gab viele Vorsprünge, um ein paar Minuten zu verschnaufen. Doch je höher sie kamen, desto schwerer wurde das Klettern. Son Goku war schon einige Meter vorausgeklettert. Hinter ihm folgte Kuririn. Piccolo hielt sich in der Nähe seines kleinen Schützlings Gohan, und Solstice bildete den Abschluß.

  
  
  


Gegen Mittag wurde es unerträglich heiß. Der schwarze Stein glühte geradezu und jede Berührung schmerzte. Besonders Gohan litt unter diesen Temperaturen und ihrer aller Aufmerksamkeit ließ nach. Der Kleine griff nach einem sicher aussehenden Gesteinsvorsprung, dieser brach ab. Der Junge stieß einen Schrei aus und konnte sich gerade noch mit der anderen Hand festhalten. Doch er verlor allmählich den Halt. „Piccolo, Hilfe!", rief er. Der Namekianer versuchte zu dem Freund hinüberzuklettern, doch er schaffte es nicht mehr. Son Gohan verlor jeglichen Halt und fiel. 

Bereits nach drei Metern war sein Sturz beendet. Solstice klammerte sich mit einer Hand am Gestein fest und hatte mit der anderen Gohan am Kragen gepackt. Sie klebte ihn wieder an die Wand. Er verzog das Gesicht, als er sich mit den schmerzenden Händen wieder an dem glühend heißen Stein festhielt. „Pass auf, Gohan. Ich helfe dir." Sie legte die freie Hand über Son Gohan´s Hände. Nach Sekunden hellte sich das Gesicht des Jungen auf: „Es tut gar nicht mehr weh. Wie machst du das?" „Hitze tut mir nichts, jedenfalls keine, die auf der Erde möglich ist. Ich schenke dir nur ein wenig von meiner Energie, damit die dich beschützt." „Kannst du das für die anderen auch machen?" Sie nickte. 

Piccolo wartete, bis das Mädchen mit Gohan zu ihm aufgeschlossen hatten. „Piccolo," sagte der Kleine begeistert, „sie kann dir helfen." Etwas erstaunt sah der Namekianer Solstice an. Dann wandte er jedoch stur den Kopf ab und kletterte weiter. „Warte," rief jetzt das Mädchen, „deine Hände müssen doch auch wehtun." Er ignorierte sie einfach. Verblüfft sah sie ihn an, zuckte dann mit den Schultern und kletterte ebenfalls weiter. „Warte mal," hörte sie Gohan hinter sich. Er sprach leise. „Bitte hilf Piccolo! Er ist ja gar nicht so. Eigentlich ist er ganz nett." „Ich weiß," antwortete sie, „aber ich kann ihm erst helfen, wenn er es zuläßt. Ich gehe und helfe erstmal deinem Vater." Sie kletterte an Piccolo vorbei ohne ihn zu beachten. Es ging ihr auf die Nerven, daß er offenbar einen Privatkrieg gegen sie führte. Auf dem Weg zu Goku traf sie noch auf Kuririn, der ebenfalls begeistert war, was Solstice mit seinen Händen anstellte. Ein paar Minuten später war sie bei Son Goku angekommen: "Halt, nicht so schnell!" keucht sie außer Atem. Der Saiyajin wartete auf sie . „Ein kleines Geschenk für dich.", verkündete sie grinsend und legte ihre Hand erst auf seine linke, dann auf die rechte. „Was ist das?", fragte er erstaunt. „Kleine Hilfe meinerseits. Kletter bitte nicht so schnell! Die anderen sind alle ziemlich erschöpft und können nicht so schnell. Ich übrigens auch nicht mehr." „Kein Problem." Das Mädchen ließ sich wieder zurückfallen. Sie war gerade auf Piccolos Höhe angekommen. Der Grünling sah wie alle anderen reichlich erschöpft aus. Son Gohan war jetzt ein Stück über ihnen. „Bitte nicht mehr böse sein.", bat Solstice versöhnlich. Er knurrte nur und sah weg. 

  
  
  


Eine halbe Stunde später sahen sie über sich einen Absatz. Das gab allen neue Kraft. Sie erreichten ihn mit letzten Kräften. Son Goku war der erste, der oben war und half den anderen sich hochzuziehen. Einer nach dem anderen ließ sich auf den Rücken fallen. Sie waren völlig erledigt. „Ich glaube die brauchen wir jetzt.", keucht Goku und zog das Säckchen mit den magischen Bohnen hervor. Er legte jedem eine in die Hand. Sekunden später durchströmten neue Kräfte ihre Körper. Gohan sah nach oben: „Das sieht ja aus, als würden wir dem Gipfel gar nicht näher kommen." „Das scheint nur so," beruhigte Kuririn, „schau mal nach unten!" Der Junge schaute runter und ließ sich schnell wieder nach hinten fallen: „Man sind wir hoch!" „Ja," meinte auch Son Goku, „und ab jetzt scheinen wieder mehr Vorsprünge zum Ausruhen zu kommen." 

  
  
  


Sie ruhten sich noch ein paar Minuten aus und kletterten weiter. Mit den aufgefrischten Kräften waren sie auch wieder schneller. Jetzt war der Namekianer echt im Nachteil. Seine Hände schmerzten bald mehr, als er ertragen konnte. Doch er war zu stolz, um das Mädchen anzusprechen. Er sah die anderen über sich, wie sie bereits auf den nächsten Vorsprung kletterten. Sie blickten nach unten und feuerten ihn an. Er versuchte sich zusammen zu reißen und kletterte schneller. Als die Rufe über ihm aufhörten, sah er wieder hoch. Er sah wie sie irgendwohin in die Luft deuteten. Und jetzt hörte er, was die anderen wohl sahen. Er vernahm ein lauter werdendes Rauschen, wie von einem Wasserfall. `Oder von Flügeln´, fiel ihm ein. Entsetzt warf er einen Blick hinter sich und sah einen riesigen dunkelblauen Vogel auf sich zufliegen. Hier, in der Felswand, saß er direkt auf dem Präsentierteller. Er hörte über sich wieder Rufe. Die Freunde versuchten die Aufmerksamkeit des Vogels auf sich zu lenken. Goku, Kuririn und Gohan warfen mit Steinen nach dem Tier, Solstice feuerte Energieblitze. Doch der Vogel schien nicht sonderlich beeindruckt zu sein. Er war jetzt über Piccolo und hackte nach ihm. Piccolo hielt sich mit einer Hand am Felsen fest und rollte sich zur Seite. Der Vogel traf den Felsen und scharfe Steinnadeln flogen durch die Luft und bohrten sich in Piccolos schützend hochgehaltenen Arm. Piccolos rechte Hand verlor ihren Halt und mit einem heiseren Schrei stürzte er ab. Den Vogel schien das zu verwundern, dazu lenkten ihn die erschrockenen Schreie von dem Vorsprung über ihm ab. Er flog höher.

  
  
  


Solstice hatte gesehen wie der Namekianer abgestürzt war und auch, wie er durch reinen Zufall genau auf den darunterliegenden Vorsprung knallte. Er hatte es geschafft, sich darauf zu halten. Das Mädchen überlegte nicht lange. Sie hörte die erschrockenen Rufe nicht einmal, als sie mit einem großen Sprung in den Abgrund sprang. 

Sie landete zielsicher auf dem Rücken der Kreatur. Der Vogel stieß einen hellen Pfiff aus und versuchte seine Last abzuschütteln. Solstice klammerte sich an seinem Federkleid fest und merkte dabei, wieso ihre Attacken das Tier so wenig gestört hatte. Seine Haut war hart wie Stein. Der Vogel änderte seine Taktik und versuchte sie mit seinem spitzen Schnabel zu erwischen. Sie wich aus und tastete sich dabei über die Haut ihres Gegners. Sie hatte sich bis zum Halsansatz vorgearbeitet und war dabei allen Attacken ausgewichen. Plötzlich spürte sie weiche Haut unter den Fingern. Hier oben am Hals war es also verwundbar. Sie hielt sich fest. Energie begann sich in ihren Fingerspitzen zu sammeln. Sie sah nach unten. Hundert Meter tiefer sah sie ihre Freunde auf dem Felsvorsprung hocken und gebannt nach oben starren. Der Vogel setzte zu einem Sturzflug an. Sie feuerte ihren Energieblitz ab als sie gerade an dem Vorsprung vorbei flog. Ihre Attacke bohrte sich in die Haut des Tieres und riß sie auf. Das Mädchen wartete nicht weiter was mit dem Vogel geschah. Sie sprang ab, überschlug sich ein paar mal in der Luft und landete dann geschickt neben Piccolo auf dem unteren Felsvorsprung. Sie hielt nach ihrem Gegner Ausschau und sah, wie er schon viele Meter tiefer war und offenbar abstürzte. Sie wandte sich Piccolo zu. Sein rechter Arm blutete. Seine Hände waren aufgerissen und von Brandwunden von den glühenden Felsen übersät. Er war noch bei Bewußtsein, doch sie war sich nicht sicher, ob er sie noch wirklich wahrnahm. „Armer Piccolo.", murmelte sie. Sie schaute nach oben. „Hört ihr mich?", schrie sie. „Ja. Wie geht's euch da unten?" „Wir brauchen dringend eine magische Bohne." „Bin gleich da." Sie sah wie Son Goku sich über den Vorsprung hinunterließ und sich ihnen näherte. Sie wandte sich wieder dem Namekianer zu: „Und du bleib mir ja bei Bewußtsein, sonst hilft auch die Bohne nicht viel." Es dauerte zum Glück nur ein paar Minuten bis Goku bei ihnen war. Solstice hatte bereits die Steinsplitter aus Piccolos Arm entfernt. „Sieht ja übel aus.", bemerkte Son Goku. Das Mädchen nahm ihm die Bohne aus der Hand und legte sie Piccolo in den Mund. Es dauerte einen Augen- blick, doch dann richtete sich der Namekianer wieder auf. Die Wunden und Brandblasen waren verschwunden. „Hey Piccolo, alles wieder in Ordnung?", fragte Son Goku. Verwirrt nickt er: „Was ist passiert." „Na dieser riesige Vogel hätte dich fast als Mittagessen genommen. Du hättest sehen sollen wie Solstice auf diesem Vieh gesessen hat. Ist jetzt abgestürzt." Der Grüne sah das Mädchen verwundert an. Sie nutzt seine Verwirrung aus und griff nach seinen Händen: „Jetzt wirst du auch keine Brandblasen mehr bekommen." Er war noch so überrascht, das er nicht einmal daran dachte seine Hände aus ihrem Griff zu lösen. Sie lächelte: „Du mußt ja sehr durcheinander sein. So ruhig hab ich dich bis jetzt noch nicht erlebt." Von oben rief Gohan runter: „Wie geht's Piccolo?" „Alles in Ordnung!", rief Goku hoch. Sie blieben noch einige Minuten sitzen bis sich der Namekianer erholt hatte. Dann kletterten sie weiter. Son Gohan war überglücklich als er seinen grünen Freund wohlbehalten die Felswand empor klettern sah.

  
  
  


Der Rest der Strecke verlief problemlos. Trotzdem war es schon fast Mitternacht als sich der letzte von ihnen zu Tode erschöpft auf das Plateau hinaufzog. Son Gohan war eingeschlafen ohne sich auch nur umzuschauen. Piccolo hob den Kleinen hoch und legte ihn ein paar Meter vom Abgrund entfernt in den Schutz eines Felsbrockens. Solstice hockte noch auf allen Vieren und sah sich um. Es bereitete ihr unendliche Mühe noch wirklich etwas wahrzunehmen. Sie sah, daß das Plateau einen Durchmesser von vielleicht hundert Metern hatte und offenbar wirklich der höchste Punkt in der Umgebung war. Fünf oder sechs Meter vor ihr saßen Kuririn und Son Goku und schienen noch gegen den Schlaf anzukämpfen. Sie sprachen leise miteinander. Piccolo schien der einzige zu sein, der tatsächlich stand. Sie kroch schwerfällig auf die anderen zu. Auf einmal versperrte ihr ein Hindernis den Weg. Sie blickte nach oben und glaubte Piccolo zu erkennen. Er bückte sich, zog sich einen ihrer Arme um die Schulter und richtete sie auf. Er schleppte sie mehr, als das sie wirklich lief und brachte sie ein Stück von den anderen weg. Die waren so erschöpft, daß sie gar nicht merkten, daß die beiden fehlten. Piccolo lehnte das Mädchen an einen Felsen. Son Gohan schlief gleich neben ihnen. „Verstehst du mich?", fragte der Namekianer leise. Solstice registrierte wie erschöpft seine Stimme klang. Sie nickte. „Ich wollte nur ...," begann er. Er sah sie an und drehte den Kopf dann wieder weg. „Lange halte ich heut nicht mehr durch.", hörte er die Stimme des Mädchens. Er zuckte zusammen und sah sie wieder an. „Danke!", brachte er schnell hervor, „Ich wollte nicht gemein zu dir sein. Ich weiß auch nicht wieso ich es war." Solstice lächelte: „Schon gut, weiß ich doch. Du mußt so müde sein wie wir anderen auch." Sie deutete schwach auf die beiden Männer, die nebeneinander eingeschlafen waren. „Wir reden morgen wenn es dir so wichtig ist. Ich kann jetzt nicht mehr." Er nickte. Das Mädchen lächelte noch einmal und ließ sich dann zur Seite fallen. Sie hatte den Boden noch nicht einmal berührt, da schlief sie schon. 

Nachdenklich schaute der Namekianer auf sie hinab. Doch bevor es ihm gelang seine Gedanken zu ordnen, war auch er eingeschlafen.


	5. 5 Endkampf erster Teil

Am Morgen war diesmal Piccolo der erste der erwacht war. So dachte er zumindest, bis er neben sich sah. Am Vorabend war an dieser Stelle Solstice eingeschlafen, doch der Platz war jetzt leer. Er sah sich um. Er sah Son Gohan, der noch friedlich schlief. Ein ganzes Stück weiter lagen Son Goku und Kuririn nebeneinander. Sie schienen sich in der Nacht nicht einmal bewegt zu haben und lagen in der selben Position, wie sie am Vorabend eingeschlafen waren.

Piccolo stand auf. Er fühlte sich ruhig und ausgeruht. Probeweise bewegte er sich - streckte die Arme und machte zwei Kniebeugen. Tausende von Kratzern und Schrammen, die ihn gestern noch geplagt hatten, spürte er heute kaum noch. Es schien einfach nur ein schöner Morgen zu sein. Doch der Namekianer blieb mißtrauisch.

Er war ein par Schritte gelaufen, um das Plateau zu begutachten, da sah er endlich das Mädchen. Sie saß ziemlich in der Mitte des Plateaus, hatte die Beine gekreuzt und die Arme nach links und rechts ausgestreckt. Ein leuchtender goldener Schimmer überzog ihren Körper und weiches Licht ging von ihr aus. Je mehr sich Piccolo ihr näherte, desto wohler fühlte er sich. Er umrundete sie und blieb vor ihr stehen. Sie öffnete die Augen und lächelte ihn an: „Guten Morgen, Piccolo! So früh schon wach?" „Was tust du?" „Ich reinige die Ebene. Wir müssen hier noch ein paar Stunden verbringen bis der Dämon auftaucht. Damit fühlen wir uns wohler." „Ich spüre die Anwesenheit des Dämons nicht mehr.", der Namekianer hatte die Augen geschlossen und lauschte in sich hinein, doch alles was er fand, war dieses angenehme, warme Gefühl, „Kannst du ihn damit vertreiben?" „Leider nicht," Solstice schüttelte traurig den Kopf, „ich zerstöre nur den Einfluß des Dämons. Das Plateau ist ja nicht so groß und ich hab noch ein paar Stunden Zeit mich hinterher auszuruhen. Ich bereite die Ebene auf den Kampf vor. Fühlst du es nicht?" Piccolo nickte. „Versuch mal zu fliegen!", forderte das Mädchen ihn auf. Es kostete ihn sichtlich Mühe, doch es gelang ihm, sich einige Meter vom Boden zu erheben. „Naja, wird noch besser.", versprach sie und schloß wieder die Augen. Staunend sah Piccolo sie noch ein paar Minuten an, dann ging er zurück zu seinem Schlafplatz. Er setzte sich wieder an den Felsen. Er schloß die Augen und konzentrierte sich voll auf das Mädchen. Man konnte deutlich spüren, wie von ihr etwas ausging - eine ganz starke Kraft, die die ganze Ebene veränderte. Es veränderte auch ihn. Piccolo fühlte, wie seine Kräfte wiederkehrten und er bezweifelte nicht, daß es bei den anderen ebenfalls der Fall war.

  


Zwei Stunden später erwachte Son Gohan. Er streckte sich und gähnte laut. „Guten Morgen, Piccolo. Die anderen schlafen ja noch. Wo ist denn Sol?" Der Namekianer deutete hinter sich, wo irgendwo das Mädchen sitzen mußte: „Sie sitzt da schon seit Stunden und reinigt diesen Felsen hier von den Einflüssen des Dämons." Gohan sah in die gezeigte Richtung: „Sieht eher aus, als ob sie schläft." Piccolo drehte sich um. Goku und Kuririn erwachten gerade, als der Namekianer zur Mitte der Ebene hinüberflog. „Hab ich was an den Augen oder ist Piccolo grad geflogen?", fragte Kuririn. Staunend sahen ihm alle hinterher. 

Piccolo landete bei Solstice und beugte sich besorgt über sie. Sie lag auf der Seite und hatte sich zusammengerollt. Als er ihre ruhigen Atemzüge wahrnahm, war er beruhigt. Er flog zu den anderen zurück, wo er schon erwartet wurde. „Seit wann kannst du denn wieder fliegen?", fragte Son Gohan. „Versuchs mal!", forderte er den Kleinen auf, „Kannst du auch." 

Die nächsten Minuten waren alle damit beschäftigt ihre zurückgewonnenen Kräfte zu entdecken, während Piccolo berichtete, was Solstice gesagt hatte.

  


Der Tag verging nur langsam und je später es wurde, desto unruhiger wurden alle. Solstice war gegen Mittag erwacht und hatte sich wieder zu den anderen gesellt. Sie alle versuchten krampfhaft den Tag zu verbringen und sich nicht die Unruhe anmerken zu lassen, die sie alle empfanden. Son Goku trainierte mit Kuririn, Solstice spielte ein wenig mit Son Gohan und Piccolo hatte sich zurückgezogen und meditierte. Die Ebene fühlte sich zwar nicht mehr bedrohlich an, doch jeder von ihnen war sich bewußt, was sie erwartete.

Es war schon später Nachmittag, als Piccolo die Augen öffnete. Sein Blick glitt über das Plateau. Er konnte nichts außergewöhnliches entdecken, doch er wußte, daß gerade etwas passiert war. Sein Blick traf den von Solstice. Sie schien es auch zu spüren. Gohan sah von einem zum anderen. Auch er merkte, daß etwas geschah, doch er wußte nicht was. 

Goku und Kuririn traten zu den beiden und auch Piccolo näherte sich.

„Es geht los!"

Der Namekianer hatte die Worte ausgesprochen, die allen anderen ebenfalls im Kopf herumschwirrten. Sie nickten schweigend. „Die Dimensionen fangen an sich zu überschneiden." erklärte Solstice. „Es kann noch Stunden dauern, vielleicht aber auch nur ein paar Minuten, bis der Dämon durchbrechen kann." Alle ließen ihre Blicke über die Ebene gleiten, um ein Anzeichen des Wesens zu erspähen. Keiner sprach mehr. In stiller Übereinkunft traten sie einen Schritt auseinander und machten sich für den Kampf bereit. So standen sie wortlos zehn Minuten da, doch nichts tat sich. Nebel zog auf und es wurde merklich kühler, doch von einem Gegner war nichts zu sehen. Die Sonne stand noch immer am Himmel, doch ihr Licht war seltsam fahl geworden. Man konnte nicht mehr genau sagen, ob es nun wirklich hell war. 

Gohan erschauerte. Er rückte einen Schritt näher an seinen Vater heran. „Was passiert jetzt?", fragte der Kleine. „Der Dämon bereitet den Ort auf seine Ankunft vor," flüsterte Solstice, „wenn er erstmal da ist, werdet ihr eure Kräfte nicht mehr lange nutzen können. Ich schätze, meine Rückendeckung existiert nur ein paar Minuten lang." Goku sah sie an: „Was können wir tun?" Das Mädchen seufzte: „Ich fürchte, nicht viel. Ihr habt vielleicht fünf Minuten. Der Dämon muß sich auch erstmal an die neue Welt gewöhnen. Wenn sein Einfluß stark genug ist, beginnen auch meine Kräfte zu schwinden. Wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit." „Ich dachte, du bist auserwählt, dieses Ding zu besiegen.", meinte Piccolo. „Ich bin auserwählt, gegen es zu kämpfen. Der Sieg ist meine Sache.", sagte sie niedergeschlagen. „Du schaffst das schon!", sagte Son Gohan und sah sie strahlend an. Sie sah unendliches Vertrauen in den unschuldigen Augen des Kindes und lächelte: „Danke! Ich werde ihn für dich erledigen." Gohan nickte. Der Glaube des kleinen Sayajins ließ auch von den anderen etwas Spannung abfallen. Goku legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter: „Gohan hat recht. Du schaffst es. Und wir werden kämpfen bis zur letzten Sekunde. Dieser Dämon wird es nicht leicht haben, wenn er diese Welt will. Wir werden nicht aufgeben!" Auch Kuririn nickte: "Wer soll es denn sonst schaffen, wenn nicht wir." Piccolo sah die vier an: „Dann laßt uns mal loslegen!" Er deutete mit dem Finger auf die Mitte des Plateaus. Der Nebel bedeckte den gesamten Boden der Ebene, doch an der Stelle, die der Namekianer zeigte, begann er sich zu verdichten und aufzusteigen. Die Nebelsäule wurde immer dichter und ab und an schien sich etwas darin zu bewegen. 

Wie auf Kommando hoben die fünf Freunde ab. Sie hielten Abstand zu der Säule und warteten auf die Dinge, die geschehen würden. Die Nebelsäule wurde breiter und die Bewegungen darin schneller und intensiver. Geräusche kamen heraus, die von keinem lebenden Wesen stammen konnten - ein hohes pfeifendes Kreischen und Stöhnen, ein Schmatzen, als wenn etwas sich in tiefem Schlamm bewegen würde. Modriger Gestank erfüllte die Ebene, ein Geruch von rohem Fleisch mischte sich hinein. Das Gefühl der Nähe von etwas absolut dunklen und bösen wurde fast unerträglich. 

Gohan stieß ein leises Wimmern aus. Piccolo legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter und sah ihm in die Augen. Der Junge sah den Namekianer an und straffte sich wieder. Auch Solstice lächelte den Jungen an: „Ich weiß es ist hart. Halte durch!" Ihre leise, ernste Stimme brachte ihn endgültig in die Realität zurück. Er wußte so gut wie die anderen auch, daß er verloren war, wenn er sich in den Bann des Dämons ziehen ließ. 

Von einem Augenblick zum anderen schienen sich die Pforten zur Hölle zu öffnen. Die Nebelsäule ging in Flammen auf und unglaubliche Hitze raubte den Freunden den Atem. Doch das hielt nicht lange. Die Hitze wandelte sich in Kälte um, als sich etwas gigantisches in der brennenden Säule bewegte. Und dann war es soweit. Brutal wurde der schützende Nebelschleier fortgeweht und das Monstrum schwebte in all seiner Abscheulichkeit vor ihnen - so schrecklich, daß es mit menschlichen Worten nicht zu beschreiben war. Ein Wesen, größer als ein kleines Hochhaus und scheinbar direkt den furchtbarsten Alpträumen entsprungen. Es triefte von Schleim und seine Haut schien sich ständig zu bewegen und zu verändern, als wenn der Körper des Giganten aus vielen kleinen Würmern bestehen würde. Wie gebannt schauten die Freunde auf die Mißgeburt. Kuririn und Son Gohan schienen wie erstarrt zu sein. Solstice und Son Goku starrten den Dämon böse an und schienen weitestgehend unbeeindruckt. Piccolo kam es seltsam bekannt vor. Er fühlte sich an den Fluß zurückversetzt, an die Wesen die sich dort gesuhlt hatten und an das Gefühl, was er dabei empfand. Er wußte, das es ihn in den Wahnsinn getrieben hätte, wenn es länger als ein paar Sekunden angedauert hätte und begann sich zu fragen, was sie alle bei diesem Monster empfinden würden. Der Namekianer bezweifelte nicht, daß sie wieder unter dem Schutz des Mädchens standen. „Wird höchste Zeit daß wir loslegen!", knurrte Piccolo böse und riß damit die anderen aus ihrer Erstarrung. Solstice nickte und machte den ersten Schritt. „Hey, Schleimbolzen!", brüllte sie den Dämon an. Er sah sie an und seine Augen ließen sie zurückschrecken. Sie sah das Böse in ihnen, ein uraltes Wissen und alle Grausamkeit der Welt standen in dem Blick, der das Mädchen jetzt fesselte. Das Wesen lachte. Es war nicht laut zu hören, es dröhnte nur in ihren Köpfen - ein Geräusch das wie das verzweifelte Schreien von Millionen geknechteten Seelen klang. Im selben Moment öffnete das Ding sein Maul und ein Sturm brach los. Arktische Kälte wurde durch die Sturmböen direkt auf das Mädchen geschleudert. 

Es war Piccolo, der die vor Schrecken erstarrte Gestalt in die Tiefe riß und sie vor dem Sturm rettete. Er stemmte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Kälte und schützte das Mädchen mit seinem Körper. Sie zitterte. Nach einer Minute ebbte der Wind ab und damit auch die entsetzliche Kälte. Der Namekianer packte sie an den Armen und zwang sie, ihn anzusehen. Ihre Augen wirkten seltsam leer, was seinem Herzen einen Stich versetzte. Gnadenlos brüllte er sie an: „ Reiß dich gefälligst zusammen! Wenn du hier nur zum Zuschauen hochgeklettert bist, hättest du doch lieber zu Hause bleiben sollen." Der unsanfte Griff und die harten Worte des Namekianers brachten sie langsam in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Ihre Augen wurden wieder klar und zeigte plötzlich Erschrecken, was Piccolo nicht gefiel. Sie rollte rückwärts ab und zog ihn einfach mit sich. Beide landeten geschickt auf den Füßen und Piccolo sah mit Entsetzen, daß an der Stelle, an der er gerade noch gesessen hatte, ein Schleimpfropf des Dämons heruntergefallen war und dort ein Loch in den Boden geätzt hatte. Wieder erklang dieses schreckliche Lachen in ihren Köpfen. Das Mädchen schoß wieder in die Höhe. Erst jetzt nahm der Namekianer wahr, das sie doch gesagt hatte, daß sie nicht mehr fliegen könnte, doch er hatte keine Zeit, sich jetzt darüber Gedanken zu machen. Sie stand wieder dem Dämon gegenüber und begann jetzt, ihn mit Energiekugeln und Strahlen zu beschießen. Piccolo war bei den übrigen drei Gestalten angekommen: „Wollt ihr hier jetzt Wurzeln schlagen, oder wollen wir der Kleinen helfen?" Zu viert verteilten sie sich jetzt ebenfalls um den Dämon und ein wahres Bombardement aus Energie in verschiedenster Form prasselte auf ihn ein. Rasch war das Monstrum in einer Qualmwolke verschwunden. 

  


Mehrere Minuten hatte der Angriff gedauert und das Plateau war in einer blauen Wolke verschwunden. Die kleine Gruppe schwebte noch immer in der Luft und wartete nun darauf, daß sich der Qualm verzog. Langsam zeigte sich ein Teil des Plateaus wieder. Ein leichter Wind wehte über die Ebene und trieb den Schleier fort. Niemand sprach auch nur ein Wort. Als die letzten Reste des Rauchs verweht waren, sahen alle verblüfft auf die Mitte der Ebene - sie war leer. „Haben wir ... gewonnen?" Son Gohan´s Stimme klang, als sei sie meilenweit entfernt. Solstice sah in das fahle Licht der Sonne, die immer dunkler zu werden schien. „Nein." Es war nur ein kleines Wort aus dem Mund des Mädchens, doch es schien, als hätte sie damit einen Knopf betätigt, der die Ereignisse startete. Das letzte Licht der Sonne erlosch. Gegen ihren Willen sanken Kuririn, Son Goku, Son Gohan und Piccolo tiefer. Das Mädchen sah erschrocken, daß sie die letzte war, die noch in der Luft stand. Von weit oben kam ein dunkler Punkt zu ihnen herab, der immer größer wurde. Nur wenige Augenblicke später war der Dämon wieder an der Stelle, an der er vorher schon in der Luft gestanden hatte. Wieder erklang sein Lachen. Die Angriffe der Freunde hatten nicht einmal einen Kratzer auf dem Wesen hinterlassen. Nun war seine Zeit gekommen. Es richtete seine grausamen Augen auf die herabsinkenden Freunde. Jetzt hatte es Piccolo anvisiert. Ein gefährlicher Funke entstand in den Augen des Wesens, der sich wenige Sekunden später in einem Blitz entlud. „NEIN", schrie das Mädchen und stürzte tiefer. Piccolo war schnell, doch er hätte dem tödlichen Blitz nicht ausweichen können. Er spürte wie er mit unglaublicher Wucht gerammt wurde. Das Mädchen hatte seine Stelle eingenommen und stand jetzt in der Schußlinie des Blitzes. Sie hob die Hände. Mit gesenktem Kopf blickte sie der anstürmenden Energie entgegen. Als der Blitz nur noch Zentimeter von ihrem Gesicht entfernt war, machte sie eine rasche Handbewegung und lenkte die Energie zurück auf dessen Urheber. Der Dämon wurde von seinem eigenen Blitz getroffen und alle konnten sein Stöhnen in ihren Köpfen hören. Nun blickte das uralte Wesen das Mädchen an. Mutig starrte sie zurück: „Jetzt reicht´s mir!", schrie sie, „Keiner greift meine Freunde an und kommt ungeschoren davon!" Sie begann Energie in ihren Handinnenflächen zu sammeln. Der Dämon blickte sie überrascht an, als sie plötzlich auf ihn zu stürmte. 

  


Etwas tiefer machte sich auch Goku zum Angriff bereit. Er war nah an das Wesen heran geflogen und schlug mit aller verbleibenden Kraft und der Wucht der zwanzigfachen Kajoken in den weichen Leib des Giganten und ... schrie auf. Rasch wich er zurück, raste zum Boden und wischte sich an den Felsen den ätzenden Schleim von den Händen. Er hatte Glück gehabt, seine Haut war nur gerötet und an einigen Stellen auch verletzt. Trotzdem tat es mächtig weh. Die anderen versuchten den Angriff des Mädchens zu unterstützen, ohne das Wesen zu berühren.

  


Solstice hatte den Dämon erreicht. Ihr Angriffsruf wandelte sich in einen Schmerzensschrei um, als sie es berührte, doch sie ließ nicht los. Ihre Energie sammelte sich an der Körperoberfläche des Monsters. Dann konzentrierte sich das Mädchen und ihre Energie drang langsam in den Körper des Dämons ein. Gellende Schmerzensschreie gepaart mit verzweifeltem Wutgebrüll hallten durch die Köpfe der kleinen Gruppe. Das Mädchen hatte die Hände vom Körper des Dämons gelöst. Sie ignorierte ihre Handflächen, die wie Feuer brannten und hatte die Hände zu Fäusten geballt. Sie hatte die Arme nach links und rechts vom Körper gestreckt und die Augen geschlossen. Plötzlich schnellten ihre Fäuste vor. In dem Moment, in dem sie die Hände öffnete und die offenen Handflächen dem Wesen zuwandte, explodierte etwas im gewaltigen Leib des Monstrums. Das Gebrüll des Dämons steigerte sich zu einem schrillen Kreischen, als Stücke des schwarzen Fleisches durch die Luft flogen. Solstice sah, wie ihre Freunde, die mittlerweile alle am Boden angekommen waren, den Stücken auswichen. Überall, wo das Fleisch den Boden berührte, entstanden klaffende Löcher im Boden. 

Nach wenigen Momenten waren die Schreie des Dämons verstummt. Solstice bereitete einen neuen Angriff vor, doch da reagierte das Monstrum. Offenbar hatte es die Stärke seines Gegners jetzt korrekt eingeschätzt und wollte nicht noch einen Angriff riskieren. Gigantische dreifingrige Pranken griffen nach dem Mädchen. Rasch wich sie aus, doch die Hände des Dämons folgten ihr. Wieder griff das Wesen nach ihr, wieder wich sie aus, als plötzlich lange Tentakel aus dem schleimigen Körper schossen. Solstice hatte keine Chance. Die Tentakel umfingen ihren Körper und hielten sie fest. Obwohl das Wesen so glibbrig weich erschien, zogen sich die schleimigen Fäden mit unbarmherziger Härte um sie zu. Sie stöhnte auf, als sich die ätzenden Tentakeln tief in ihre Haut brannten. Solstice versuchte den Griff zu sprengen, doch es gelang ihr nicht. Lachen ertönte in ihrem Kopf, als sich der Griff des Wesens fester um sie zog und drohte, ihr die Luft abzudrücken. Verzweifelt rang sie nach Sauerstoff. Immer fester wurde der Griff des Dämons. Das Mädchen hörte das lauter werdende Lachen des Monsters nicht mehr. Noch kämpfte sie um den rettenden Atemzug, doch alles was sie noch hörte, war das Rauschen ihres eigenen Blutes in ihren Ohren. Allmählich wurde es dunkler um sie. Dumpf spürte sie das Blut im Rhythmus ihres Herzschlages durch ihre Adern fließen. Bunte Spiralen wirbelten vor ihren Augen und sie verspürte eine starke Übelkeit. `Ich muß kämpfen! Es geht um das Schicksal der Welt!´ Ihre Gedanken wurden von Sekunde zu Sekunde schwächer. `Worum geht es doch gleich? Nicht so wichtig.` Dann umfing sie Schwärze.

  


Sie hatte das Gefühl, das Stunden, vielleicht Tage vergangen sein mußten, seit sie bewußtlos geworden war. Doch als sie die Augen aufschlug, befand sie sich immer noch in der Luft und stürzte dem Boden entgegen. Sie fing ihren Sturz ab und sah sich rasch um. Noch immer schwebte der Dämon unheilvoll über ihr, doch sie vernahm wütende Schreie in ihrem Kopf. Weit unter sich sah sie ihre Freunde. Son Goku hatte noch immer die Hände erhoben, aus denen er gerade sein mächtiges Kame-Hame-Ha abgefeuert hatte. Seine Attacke hatte die Tentakel des Dämons glatt durchschlagen und das Mädchen befreit. „Danke!", flüsterte sie heiser. Son Goku konnte sie nicht gehört haben, aber er grinste sie an. „Los, zeig`s dem Mistkerl!, schrie er zu ihr hoch, „Unsere Energie ist jetzt aufgebraucht. Du schaffst das schon!"

Sie nickte entschlossen und wandte sich ihrem übermächtigen Gegner wieder zu. Unter den anfeuernden Rufen ihrer vier Zuschauer bereitete sie eine neue Attacke vor. Das mächtige Wesen sah gerade zu Son Goku herunter und begann wieder Energie in seinen Augen zu sammeln. Solstice warf einen riesigen Feuerball auf den Dämon, der seine gesamte Haut, oder vielmehr den Schleim darauf, in Brand setzte. Er kreischte.

„Hast du´s schon vergessen, niemand greift ungestraft meine Freunde an." Das Mädchen flog nah an das brennende Monster heran um es noch zusätzlich mit Energiebällen zu attackieren. Von einer Sekunde auf die andere änderte der Dämon seine Taktik. Plötzlich überzog Eis seine Haut und löschte das Feuer. Das Eis bildete einen Panzer, den die Energiekugeln des Mädchens nicht durchschlagen konnten. Der Anblick des vielen Eises entsetzte das Mädchen sichtlich. 

  
  


Am Boden stand ein kleines Grüppchen, für die der Kampf vorbei war. Sie konnten nicht einmal fliehen, um den Angriffen des Dämons zu entgehen. Es blieb ihnen nichts anderes übrig, als stehenzubleiben und Zuschauer zu spielen. Sie hatten den Kampf des Mädchens verfolgt und mitgefiebert. Son Goku hatte seine letzte Kraft genutzt, um noch einmal eine Attacke auf das Wesen zu starten und konnte damit das Leben der jungen Kämpferin retten. Nun war der Einfluß des Monsters so stark geworden, daß keiner mehr etwas unternehmen konnte. So mußten sie auch hilflos mit ansehen, wie Solstice bei dem Anblick des vereisten Dämons erstarrte. Eine gigantische Faust sauste auf sie herab und schmetterte sie nach unten. Sie konnte sich zwar abfangen, doch der Treffer hatte sie langsamer werden lassen. „Verdammt, was ist mit ihr los?", knirschte Piccolo. Er hatte jeden Teil des Kampfes verfolgt und gesehen, wie gut sich das Mädchen schlug. Sie hatte gar keinen Grund solche Angst vor ihrem Gegner zu haben. „Ich glaube, es ist die Kälte.", hörte er eine Stimme neben sich sagen. Es war Son Gohan: „Sie hat gestern zu mir gesagt, daß keine Hitze dieser Welt ihr etwas anhaben kann. Vielleicht verträgt sie ja keine Kälte." Piccolo sah wieder nach oben. Der Kampf hatte eine schlimme Wendung genommen. Eiskristalle wurden von den Dämon auf Solstice geschleudert. Diese war ausgewichen, doch die Kristalle waren so weit gestreut, daß sie es nicht mehr ganz schaffte. Sie riß die Arme hoch, um ihr Gesicht zu schützen, doch dann waren die Kristalle heran und schnitten in ihre Haut. Überall auf ihrem Körper füllten sich tiefe Wunden mit grünem Blut. Ihre Feuer und Energiekugeln prallten an dem harten Eispanzer ab. Die Luft wurde kälter. Langsam sank Solstice zum Boden hinab. Sie landete zwischen ihren Freunden. Zitternd fiel sie auf die Knie. Son Goku zog eine magische Bohne hervor: „Hier, nimm die! Dann geht es dir besser." Sie schüttelte den Kopf: „Ich schaffe es nicht. Ich kann es nicht schaffen. Es ist diese verfluchte Kälte." Betreten blickten die anderen zu Boden. Sie hatten gesehen, daß die Kälte ihr stark zugesetzt hatte. Piccolo´s Blick wurde noch eisiger als die Luft. „Was hast du denn gedacht?", herrschte er sie an, „Hast du geglaubt, der fällt vor dir auf die Knie und schwenkt die weiße Fahne? Du wirst dich wohl zusammenreißen müssen und dich mal ein bißchen anstrengen müssen!" Ungläubig sahen die anderen ihn an. Hatte er nicht gesehen, daß sie bereits alles gegeben hatte? 

Der Namekianer riß sie auf die Füße, nahm Goku die magische Bohne aus der Hand und hielt sie ihr unter die Nase: „Iß das Ding jetzt gefälligst und dann gehst du da wieder hoch und gibst dir mal ein bißchen Mühe! Hast du mich verstanden?" Sie sah ihn an. Zögernd griff sie nach der Bohne in seinen Fingern und sah sie an. Dann sah sie den großen Namekianer an. Sie sah Sorgen in seinen Augen, die im Widerspruch zu seinen harten Worten standen. „Glaubst du wirklich daß ich das schaffen kann?" Ihre Stimme war ganz leise. Piccolo sah ihr in die Augen und hatte das Gefühl, daß sie bis in seine Seele blickte. Plötzlich schämte er sich für seine Worte. Er las in ihren Augen, daß sie die Wahrheit kannte und senkte den Blick. „Haben wir eine andere Wahl als es zu versuchen?" Seine Antwort war ebenso leise wie ihre Frage. Das Mädchen steckte die Bohne in die Tasche: „Die brauch ich später noch." Ihre Stimme klang wieder entschlossener. Die vier blickten sie erstaunt an. „Kämpfst du weiter?", fragte Kuririn. Solstice gab keine Antwort. Sie grinste nur in die Runde und hob wieder ab.


	6. 6 Endkampf zweiter Teil

Der Dämon war tiefer gekommen und schien das kleine Grüppchen zu beobachten, als das Mädchen ihm wieder entgegen kam. Der Kampf ging weiter. Ein stark gebündelter Hitzestrahl bohrte sich Stück für Stück in den Panzer des Dämons und schmolz das Eis. In dem Maße, wie die Luft um das Monster herum kälter wurde, erhitzte Solstice ihre Umgebung. Die kurze Unterhaltung mit ihren Freunden schien in ihr neue Kräfte geweckt zu haben. Schließlich stellte der Dämon seine Eisattacken ein und versuchte nur noch, seine Kälte auszubreiten. Solstice blieb etwa zehn Meter von ihr entfernt und bekämpfte die Kälte mit Hitze. Es war ein schweigendes Kräftemessen.

Beide wußten, daß der Sieger auch den Kampf für sich entscheiden würde. Die Hitze des Mädchens war das Ende des Monstrums. Ihm würde nichts übrigbleiben, als sich in seine finsteren Dimensionen zurückzuziehen. Gewann die Kälte, würde Solstice sterben.

  


„Was geschieht da?", fragte Gohan. Kuririn zuckte mit den Schultern: „Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht spielen sie ja `Wer sieht zuerst weg`." Piccolo schüttelte entschlossen den Kopf: „Das ist der letzte Kampf. Wenn ihr euch konzentriert, könnt ihr die Kräfte spüren, die zwischen den beiden wirken." Son Goku nickte nur. Daraufhin sahen auch Son Gohan und Kuririn wieder hoch und strengten sich an, irgend etwas zu spüren. „Ich hab´s!", rief Gohan begeistert. Dann zuckte er zusammen: „Aber der Dämon gewinnt ja!"

  


Solstice spürte deutlich, wie die Kälte ihr immer näher kam. Sie konnte nicht glauben, daß es eine Kälte geben konnte, die sie nicht erhitzen konnte. Die Hitze war doch ihre Stärke, Feuer das Element, woraus ihre Kräfte stammten. Doch schon begann sie zu frieren. Die Kälte des Gegners war so stark geworden, daß sie nicht einmal die Luft um sich herum genug erhitzen konnte. Dann war sie da - eine Kältewelle die stärker war, als alles, das sie kannte. Ihre Gliedmaßen waren auf der Stelle wie gelähmt. Die Kälte fraß sich tief in ihren Körper. `Das war´s dann wohl.´, dachte sie, `ich habe alles gegeben, aber es hat einfach nicht gereicht. Es kann doch nicht sein, daß die Welt untergeht - meinetwegen. Ich habe versagt.´ 

Eine donnernde Stimme mischte sich in ihre Gedanken:

SKLAVE, DAS IST DEIN NEUER NAME! DEIN LEID WÄRE EWIG!

  


Solstice spürte, wie eine fremde Macht besitz von ihrem Körper nahm. Ihre Gedanken waren noch ihre eigenen, doch etwas in ihr wurde zurückgedrängt. Ihr freier Wille schrumpfte. Die Kälte um sie herum verschwand. Der Dämon rettete ihren Körper um ihn zu versklaven.

  


ICH BRAUCHE DIENER IN DIESER WELT UND DU BIST NICHT SO SCHWÄCHLICH, WIE DIESE ANDEREN WESEN. DU WIRST MEINE BEFEHLE AUSFÜHREN! DEINE SEELE GEHÖRT MIR! 

  


Sie verlor sämtliche Kontrolle über ihren Körper, war nichts als eine Marionette des Dämons. Doch sie wollte auch nichts anderes mehr. Ihr Wille war verschwunden, weit zurückgedrängt. Sie flog tiefer, wie ihr neuer Herr es verlangte. Sie landete.

  


„Das gefällt mir nicht!", murmelte Piccolo, „Sie müßte tot sein. Der Dämon hat gewonnen. Was geschieht hier?" „Vielleicht haben wir uns ja alle geirrt," vermutete Son Gohan schüchtern, „vielleicht hat sie ja gewonnen und der Dämon wartet nun darauf, in seine Dimension zurückzukehren. Vielleicht haben wir uns nur geirrt. Vielleicht ..." Das Wort blieb ihm im Halse stecken, als das Mädchen auf sie zugelaufen kam und sie ihre Augen sehen konnten. Ihre Augen waren kalt und gefühllos. Ein eisiges Lächeln lag auf ihren Zügen. Und nun konnten die Freunde auch hören, was der Dämon zu seiner ersten Sklavin sagte:

  


TÖTE SIE!

  


Wie erstarrt standen sie da. Wenn Solstice wirklich von diesem Wesen beherrscht wurde und jetzt gegen sie kämpfte, hatten sie keine Chance. Das Mädchen kam immer näher und blieb schließlich nur zwei Schritte von ihnen entfernt stehen. „Du ... du willst uns doch nichts tun, oder?", fragte der kleine Gohan, „Du bist doch unsere Freundin." Sie lachte nur kalt und begann in ihren Händen eine kleine Energiekugel zu formen. „Vorsicht!", Son Goku riß seinen Sohn von den Füßen und zog ihn aus der Reichweite der Attacke. „Das ist erst der Anfang.", sagte Solstice ruhig. 

  


Sie konnte sich selbst nicht mehr finden. Sie war erfüllt von der Stimme des Dämons. Sie war sich bewußt, was sie tat, doch sie konnte es nicht ändern. Jeder Attacke folgte eine weitere, stärkere und sie wußte, daß ihre Freunde `Freunde, was bedeutet das?´ nicht mehr lange gegen sie bestehen konnten. Die Reste ihres freien Willens waren viel zu klein um sich zu wehren. Sie sah auf den kleinen Jungen vor sich, der sie mit Tränen in den Augen anflehte, doch endlich wieder sie selbst zu werden. `Ich selbst? Wer bin ich denn? Wer war ich?´ Eine große grüne Gestalt trat auf sie zu. Noch während sie die Energie in ihren Fingerspitzen sammelte, ergriff er sie grob an den Oberarmen. Seine Krallen bohrten sich schmerzhaft in ihre Haut. `Das tut weh! Wieso tut er das?´ Sie hörte seine Worte. Es waren harte Worte, wie immer wenn er mit ihr sprach. `Aber gestern hat er anders mit mir gesprochen.´ Etwas kam in ihr hoch - eine Erinnerung. Sie sah sich weiter um. Vorbei an der Gestalt vor ihr. Da war wieder der Junge. Ein großer Mann stand neben ihm und schien eine Attacke vorzubereiten. Namen gelangten in ihr Gedächtnis. `Son Goku und Son Gohan - Sayajins´ Ein paar Meter weiter lag ein Mann am Boden. Er war nur wenig größer als der Junge, obwohl er doch viel älter sein mußte. `Kuririn´ Erinnerungen an ihre Reise zu diesem Ort entstanden in ihrem Kopf, dann wieder der Befehl ihres Herren:

  


TÖTE SIE! MACH ES LANGSAM UND QUALVOLL! SIE WOLLTEN MICH TÖTEN - UNWÜRDIGE!

Ihr Blick glitt zurück zu der Gestalt vor ihr. `Piccolo´ Dieser Name war wichtig, doch sie wußte nicht wieso. Sie drückte ihn von sich weg und wollte die Arme heben. Der Energiestrahl, den sie vorbereitet hatte, würde ihn umbringen. Verzweifelt stürzte sich der Namekianer auf sie und begann sie zu ohrfeigen. Dabei brüllte er sie an. Nur langsam drangen die Worte in ihr Bewußtsein.

„Wach auf, ich bitte dich! Du bist viel stärker als diese Bestie! Willst du ihn siegen lassen? Wach gefälligst auf!" Er wiederholte die Worte immer wieder. Sie sah Verzweiflung in seinen Augen und Angst. Die Angst galt nicht nur seinem bevorstehenden Tod oder dem Ende der Menschheit. Sein Tod war nicht wichtig für ihn und die Menschen hatten ihn noch nie wirklich interessiert. Die Angst galt ganz allein ihr. `Warum hat er Angst um mich? Ich werde ihn doch töten?´ Einen Augenblick blieb sie reglos stehen. `Warum eigentlich?´ Dieser Gedanke war der Auslöser. Immer mehr deutliche Erinnerungen stiegen in ihr hoch. Sie betrachtete die grüne Gestalt vor sich genauer. Dann betrachtete sie die anderen und zum Schluß - ihren Herren, den Dämon. 

  


Piccolo sah, wie etwas in dem Mädchen vor sich ging. Er trat einen Schritt zurück und gab sie frei. Noch immer flackerte Energie an ihren Fingerspitzen, doch ihre Augen veränderten sich. Die eisige Kälte wich aus ihnen; sie führte einen verzweifelten Kampf und ihr Gegner war sie selbst.

  


Sie kämpfte und sie siegte. Immer mehr von ihrem freien Willen kehrte zu ihr zurück. Noch immer dröhnte die Stimme des Monsters in ihrem Kopf, doch sie mußte nicht mehr auf sie hören. Sie überlegte. Wenn sie den Dämon wieder angriff, hatte sie keine guten Chancen. Er würde sie wieder unter seine Kontrolle bringen. Es mußte anders gehen - irgendwas, das der Dämon nicht erwartete. Sie sah Piccolo vor sich. Auch die anderen hatten sich ihr wieder genähert. Sie lächelte - sie hatte die Lösung ihres Problems.

  


„Was geschieht mit ihr?", fragte Goku den Namekianer, der noch immer bewegungslos vor ihr stand. „Ich glaube, wir gewinnen.", meinte er leise. Das Mädchen begann zu lächeln. Ihr Blick heftete sich auf Piccolo. Er grinste, als er das neu erwachte Feuer in ihren Augen sah: „Nein, ich glaube es doch nicht. Ich weiß es!" Er spürte plötzlich, wie Energie in seinen Körper floß. Und sofort begann er sie zu sammeln. 

  


TÖTE SIE! MACH ENDLICH WEITER! ICH LANGWEILE MICH!

  


Solstice hörte nicht mehr auf die Stimme des Dämons. Nur um ihm zu zeigen, das sie etwas tat, sammelte sie immer größere Mengen von Energie in ihren Fingern. Er mußte glauben, daß sie alle auf einmal töten wollte. Sie wußte, daß Piccolo Zeit brauchte. Sie spürte, wie seine Energie wuchs. Als er genug hatte, erlosch die Kraft in den Fingern des Mädchens. Sie drehte sich zu dem Dämon um. „Du kriegst uns nie!", brüllte sie in den Himmel. Aus aufgerissenen Augen sah das Monster Solstice an und machte sich für ihren Angriff bereit. Sie stieß sich vom Boden ab und flog mit letzter Kraft nach oben. Sie hatte fast alle Energie an Piccolo abgegeben. Der Dämon öffnete sein Maul und stieß eine neue Kältewelle in Richtung seiner Gegnerin aus.

  


„HÖLLENSPIRALE", Piccolos Ruf durchbrach die Stille. Das Monster war schockiert, entsetzt. Die kleine Sterbliche hatte ihn übertölpelt, ihn, ein Wesen, das älter als die Zeit selbst war. Das waren seine letzten Gedanken, bevor Piccolos Attacke sein Maul traf und in das Innere seines Körpers fuhr. Es schrie, jammerte, kreischte. Die entsetzlichen Laute dröhnten ohrenbetäubend durch die Köpfe der Freunde. Es starb. Es konnte in dieser Dimension nicht mehr leben, doch es wollte nicht sterben. Es spürte wie sein Körper zerfiel. Die junge Kriegerin, seine Gegnerin, war erschöpft am Boden gelandet. Sie hockte auf ihren Knien am Boden, doch ihre Augen glitzerten gefährlich. Das Feuer in ihren Augen spürte der Dämon nun auch auf seiner Haut. Es wurde heißer und heißer um den Dämon herum. Er war verzweifelt und sah sich um. Der Überlebenswillen des Giganten war so gewaltig wie sein Körper selbst. Und dann sah er es. Das Tor war für sterbliche Augen unsichtbar und auch nicht zu durchschreiten. Es war auch schon fast geschlossen, doch auf der anderen Seite wartete das Leben. Dort konnte ein Wesen wie er nicht sterben. 

Seine Bewegungen waren erstaunlich schnell für ein Wesen seiner Größe. Es erreichte den Spalt in der Wirklichkeit - und floh. Hinter ihm schloß sich das Tor.

Der Spuk war zu Ende.

  


Solstice war bewußtlos geworden. Sie hatte alle Kräfte eingesetzt und hatte nun keine mehr übrig. Piccolo hob das Mädchen auf. Sie hatte noch immer nicht die magische Bohne geschluckt und war schwer verletzt, doch keine der Wunden war lebensgefährlich. „Sie wird´s überstehen.", erklärte er. „Ist der Dämon jetzt wirklich besiegt?", fragte Gohan ungläubig. „Erstmal ja," antwortete sein Vater, „aber ich glaube nicht, daß er umsonst in seine Dimension zurückgekehrt ist. Er lebt noch." „Wahrscheinlich wird er das immer tun!", vermutete Piccolo, „Hoffentlich hat der nächste Auserwählte auch was drauf." „Wollen wir hier Wurzeln schlagen?", fragte Kuririn, „Also ich weiß ja nicht wie es euch geht, aber ich habe einen Bärenhunger und ich glaube, ich hab schon vergessen, wie mein Bett überhaupt aussieht." Son Goku nickte: „Laßt uns zurückfliegen. Immerhin können wir wieder fliegen. Der Rückweg dürfte viel schneller gehen."

  


Keiner sah zurück, als sie abgehoben hatten. Unter ihnen glitt der Fluß dahin, der jetzt wieder leuchtend blau erschien. Auch der Wald hatte seine Schrecken verloren und der Wind rauschte harmlos in den Wipfeln der Bäume. Sie alle nahmen es wahr, doch keiner sah zu genau hin. Jeder von ihnen verband seinen persönlichen Alptraum mit einem dieser Gebiete. Sie wollten schnell nach Hause und den grausamen Kampf vergessen. Die Ebene war keine felsige Einöde mehr, sondern eine sanft hügelige Weide, auf der harmlose Kühe grasten. Dann verließen sie die ehemals verfluchten Gebiete und ihre Gedanken glitten ab, weg von dem Kampf, der hinter ihnen lag, sondern in die Zukunft, die weitaus positiver aussah.

  


Muten Roshi hieß sie alle willkommen, als sie nach ein paar Stunden Flug angekommen waren. Alle restlichen Freunde hatten sich dort bereits versammelt und warteten auf die Nachricht von ihrem Sieg. Es standen riesige Mengen von Essen auf dem Tisch, worüber sich alle sofort hermachten. Bulma, ChiChi, Chao-Zu, Tenshinhan, Yamchu, Oolong, Pool, Lunch, sie alle warteten geduldig, bis die Reisenden sich den Bauch vollgeschlagen hatten. Die wären zwar lieber zum Schlafen in das nächste Bett geklettert, doch sie taten ihren Freunden den Gefallen und erzählten die Geschichte von Anfang an in allen Einzelheiten. Solstice war schon auf dem Weg erwacht. Sie hatte kaum etwas gegessen. Während Son Goku und Kuririn ihr Abenteuer schilderten, zog sie sich zurück. Sie setzte sich ans Wasser und ging ihren Gedanken nach. Sie hatte noch nicht lange dort gesessen, als sie jemanden hinter sich spürte. Sie sah weiter aufs Wasser hinaus. "Hallo Piccolo!", sagte sie leise. Er antwortete nicht. Sie drehte sich um. Der Namekianer stand dicht hinter ihr und sah sie ernst an. Sie stand auf: „Was ist denn los?" „Das würde ich gerne von dir wissen." „Was meinst du?" Sie wußte, daß sie ihm nichts vormachen konnte, trotzdem versuchte sie es. „Das weißt du ganz genau!" Sie seufzte: „Ich muß wieder weg. Ich würde so gerne hierbleiben, aber ich kann nicht." „Warum nicht?" „Eine lange Geschichte." Der Namekianer setzte sich auf den Boden: „Da hinten wird auch gerade eine lange Geschichte erzählt. Ich hab Zeit." „Ich leider nicht soviel.", sagte sie leise und senkte den Kopf. Sie setzte sich dicht neben den Namekianer. „Vielleicht kann ich dir ja das Wichtigste erzählen." Sie sah wieder auf das Meer hinaus , holte tief Luft und begann ihre Geschichte: „Ich komme von weit weg. Der Name meiner Heimat ist nicht so wichtig. Ein heißer Ort. Ich bin eine Kriegerin. Meine vollen Kräfte hast du noch nicht einmal gesehen, der Einfluß des Dämons hatte auch meine Kräfte weitestgehend gelähmt. Ich gehöre einem intergalaktischen Schutzbund an und kämpfe dort, wo ich gebraucht werde. Das kann jahrelang gar nicht sein, oder jahrelang ohne Pause. Meine Lebenserwartung ist geringfügig höher als die eines Menschen." „Wieviel?", fragte Piccolo. „Mal überlegen, ich bin elf ein halb Millionen Jahre alt und entspreche vom Entwicklungsstand her auf der Erde einem Alter von Anfang zwanzig. Rechne selber! Egal. Jedenfalls wurde ich zu einem neuen Einsatz abkommandiert. Ich muß noch heute los. Eigentlich ...", ihre Stimme wurde leiser, „eigentlich sofort." Sie verstummte. „Ich schätze, ich kann dich nicht aufhalten, egal was ich sage.", vermutete der Namekianer. Traurig schüttelte sie den Kopf: „Ich will jetzt nicht zu den anderen. Kannst du es ihnen erklären?", sie sah ihn nicht an, als sie ihn fragte. Er nickte. Das Mädchen stand auf. „Es ist soweit. Ich muß gehen." Sie wandte sich ab. Piccolo war ebenfalls aufgestanden. „Warte, nur noch einen Moment." Sie wandte sich wieder zu ihm um und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. `Ich habe noch nie solche Augen gesehen.´, schoß es ihm durch den Kopf. Dann wandte er rasch den Blick ab. „Ich ... ich werde dich vermissen.", stieß er rasch hervor. Er wagte es nicht, ihr wieder in die Augen zu sehen. Sie trat dicht an ihn heran. Als er doch den Kopf hob, sah er sie sanft lächeln: „Ich werde dich auch vermissen. Ich verspreche dir, daß ich wiederkomme!" „Kannst du das versprechen?", fragte der Namekianer skeptisch. Ihr Lächeln wurde strahlender: „Ich halte meine Versprechen immer." Sie wollte sich wieder umdrehen, zögerte dann aber noch einmal: „Grüße bitte Gohan von mir. Ich hab den Kleinen ziemlich gern." Piccolo nickte. Sie schloß die Augen und schnippte mit den Fingern. Dann spreizte sie die Arme vom Körper ab. Ihre Handflächen zeigten nach oben. In ihren Händen sammelte sich Energie, die dann wellenförmig über ihren Körper floß. Allmählich wurde ihre Gestalt durchsichtig. Ganz plötzlich schloß sie die Hände und ihr Umriß wurde wieder klar. „Ich hab noch was wichtiges vergessen.", flüsterte sie leise. Überrascht sah der Namekianer sie an. Sie trat dicht vor ihn. Einen Augenblick zögerte sie noch, doch dann nahm sie ihren ganzen Mut zusammen, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und gab ihm schüchtern einen Kuß auf die Wange. Rasch machte sie einen Schritt zurück. Wieder spreizte sie ihre Arme ab und begann langsam zu verschwinden. Piccolo hatte seine Überraschung überwunden. „Warte!", rief er. „Ich halte mein Versprechen.", war das letzte, was er noch von ihr hörte, bevor sie verschwunden war. Er starrte auf die Stelle, an der das Mädchen eben noch gestanden hatte. „Ich freu mich drauf.", sagte er leise, bevor er zu den anderen zurückging.


End file.
